De Raices y Sueños La Historia De Uzumaki Naruto
by ragde09
Summary: Naruto es golpeado por los aldeanos, en su intento de proteger a hinata libera una cola del kyubi, pero habra alguien que le ayudará a controlar esa maldicion, su nombre: Killer Bee. pero se tendrá que ir de la adea para entrenar. 7 años han pasado y naruto regresa a la aldea como uno de los ninjas más poderosos del mundo y miembro de una organización súper secreta... que pasará?
1. prologo y primer cap: ¿feliz cumpleaños?

Bueno este fic lo estoy publicando en UN y ahí va en el capitulo 3 asi que quiero probar suerte aquí por cierto gracias a kanai-chan, que fue quien me dio el nombre del fic

El prologo es como debe ser, corto así que pongo el prologo y el primer capitulo

Prologo: ¿que quien soy?

Veras... "cuando deseas algo con todas tus fuerzas nunca viene, pero si lo dejas de querer vendrá a ti como mosca a la miel"... esas fueron las palabras mi sensei, pero ¿quien dice que eso debe ser cierto? yo siempre he querido ser fuerte y ahora soy reconocido como el ninja mas fuerte del mundo. Desee que alguien me alejara de la soledad donde había crecido pero ella me hizo darme cuenta que nunca había estado solo, ella siempre había estado en mi mente y en mi corazón.

De toda la aldea ella fue la primera que siempre confió en mi y que contrario al demonio que la gente veía en mi ella me veía tal cual soy, a ella nunca le pude mentir, sin querer a ella siempre le contaba todo, ¿por que? la verdad es que ni siquiera yo lo sabia hasta que la vi de nuevo. Yo la amaba, pero ¿que puede saber un niño de 5 años acerca del amor? solo una cosa que no quería estar solo.

Pero lo que mas deseaba era ser reconocido y respetado en la aldea, ¿como? siendo hokage. Pero ¿donde están mis modales? te platico mis sueños, amores y decepciones pero ni siquiera te digo mi nombre, me llamo Uzumaki Naruto. ¿COMO QUE NO TE SUENA MI NOMBRE? pero si soy famosisisimo, pero bueno quizá conoscas a alguno de mis tres senseis, ellos son muy famosos. Dattebayo, hace mucho que no usaba esa palabra.

Cierto gomen, gomen es que soy un poco distraído, ¿en que estaba? ya recuerdo mis senseis. Bueno el primero es el hachibi no jinchuriki, o como lo conocen algunos Killer Bee, pero yo solo le digo pulpo-sensei o pulpo-senin. Aunque es tan pervertido como mi otros senseis.

El segundo de ellos, aunque nunca me enseño ninguna técnica me dio una lección que marcaria mi nindo. ¿Cual es? "en el mundo shinobi el que rompe las reglas es escoria. Pero el que abandona a sus amigos no merece ser llamado escoria pues es peor que esta" esas son las palabras de Kakashi-sensei.

Es por eso que cuando el teme se fue de la aldea, yo acepte irme a entrenar con mi ultimo sensei, y fue el quien, junto con pulpo-senin le dio forma al concepto que tengo de lo que es un padre. ¿Que cual es? sabes haces demasiadas preguntas pero te lo diré: Un padre debe ser justo, firme y fuerte, pero debe estar siempre que sus hijos lo necesiten, además debe ser como el mejor amigo de sus hijos, y entenderlos por muchas tonterías que este haga.

A ti te puede ser fácil ser padre pero, cuando tienes tres pequeños diablillos que te ven aun cuando estas a 2 km de la casa, y comienzan a hacer desorden aprendes a odiar el byakugan.

Cierto soy todo un idiota, aun no te digo quien fue mi ultimo sensei. Si no le conoces mereces ser quemado con leña verde, el es uno de los tres sanins de konoha, el autoproclamado pervertido numero uno del mundo, aunque comparte puesto con pulpo-senin. Su nombre es jiraiya, pero yo le digo ero-senin.

¿A que te refieres con que conoces a mis senseis pero no a mi? de acuerdo tu lo pediste... mesero tráenos unas botellas del mejor sake a mi amigo y a mi... esta historia va para largo...

...Naci en la aldea de Konohagakure no sato, un 10 de octubre de hace exactamente 30 años, si, el mismo dia que el kyuubi ataco la aldea. Y aunque nunca me ha gustado decirlo, yo soy el jinchuriki del kyuubi... por eso toda la aldea me odiaba, bueno casi todos.

Capitulo 1.- ¿feliz cumpleaños?

Era un 10 de octubre en la aldea de Konohagakure no sato había un gran festejo, pues se cumplían 6 años de la derrota del zorro de nueve colas, el cual había sido vencido y muerto por el yondaime hokage a costa de su valiosa vida.

O al menos eso era lo que enseñaban en la escuela ninja, y por ende era lo que los niños aprendían, esos niños que en esa época habían sido muy pequeños como para saber la verdad, o bien aun no habían nacido, sin embargo el yondaime había sellado al enorme zorro en un bebé recién nacido, el cual no era otro que su propio hijo.

Solo que nadie sabia de su existencia debido a la gran cantidad de enemigos que tenia Minato. Quien al finalizar el sellado, utilizo su último aliento para pedir, o mejor dicho suplicar que su hijo fuese visto como el héroe que se suponía que era al ser el carcelero del Kyubi.

Pero nada podía estar mas alejado de la realidad, ya que el niño creció viendo como todos en la aldea lo menospreciaban, creció viendo como lo llamaban demonio y no dejaban a los niños jugar con él, creció viendo como cada año en el que se suponía era el día mas feliz del año, su cumpleaños, los aldeanos y algunos ninjas lo sacaban de su pequeño departamento solo para golpearlo hasta quedar literalmente con los huesos molidos. Y de no ser porque su huésped le había tomado cariño y le curaba más rapido de lo normal, el pobre niño hubiera muerto hacia mucho tiempo. En fin el niño creció… solo.

Pero este año algo seria diferente a los anteriores. Aun faltaban unas horas para que comenzara el festival, y los niños salían de la academia, pero de todos los que ahí asistían nos centraremos solo en los 6 que nos interesan, pues estos eran 5 niños y una niña, que caminaban hacia su casa y hablaban muy contentos.

-dime Kiba ¿iras al festival?- pregunto un niño gor… perdón de huesos anchos.- yo ya quiero que llegue la noche para probar toda la comida que venden

- claro Chouji, ¿quien podría olvidar lo que se celebra hoy?, hoy se celebran 6 años de que el yondaime mató al Kyubi. Además que ahí se pueden apreciar los mejores perfumes del mundo. ¿Verdad Akamaru?- pregunto el chico de cabello castaño recibiendo un ladrido de parte del cachorrito que traía en la cabeza.- y tu Shino ¿vendrás?

- no lo se, supongo que seria bueno ir para convivir con los amigos.- contesto un chico de cabello negro y lentes oscuros.

- bien somos 3 ¿vendrás Shikamaru?- dijo el Akimichi-

-es problemático pero si no voy te dará indigestión como en el festival de verano- dijo el amante de las nubes.

-genial- respondió el Inuzuka- bueno chicos aquí me despido, los veré en la noche.- y tomo una calle diferente con dirección al barrio Inuzuka.

- nosotros nos quedamos aquí- dijo el de coleta- seguro nuestros padres están adentro tomándose una copa como siempre. Vamos Chouji.

-bien los veremos en la noche; y tu Naruto ¿vendrás al festival?- pregunto el domador de insectos.

Ante esta pregunta el rubio, quien contrario a su forma de ser hoy había estado serio y triste, salio corriendo mientras sus ojos azules soltaban lagrimas.

- ¿que le sucede?- pregunto extrañado el de lentes- espero no haberlo ofendido, iré a disculparme con él

-no es necesario que te disculpes Shino-kun – habló la niña quien hasta el momento se había mantenido callada por su timidez natural- es solo que él no tiene nada que celebrar hoy, porque lo perdió todo hace 6 años, cuando él nació ya no tenia nada, estaba solo.

- se lo que se siente estar solo- respondió el Aburame como recordando- hace solo un par de meses no quería asistir a la escuela porque todos me veían como alguien raro, solo porque no controlaba mis insectos y a veces salían asustando a los otros niños.

- sin embargo Naruto me ayudo siendo él mi primer amigo. Recuerdo que estaba yo triste pero llego él con una sonrisa y yo creí que se burlaría de mi pero todo lo contrario me dijo que si nadie se acercaba a mi era porque yo era demasiado buena onda para ellos, pero que a él no le importaba ya que él era superwow igual que mis insectos y por eso seriamos amigos.

- cierto, Naruto-kun nos ha salvado a todos de la soledad con su sonrisa, pero es tiempo que alguien lo salve a él de la suya- dijo la chica que gracias a la influencia de su rubio amigo poco a poco perdía su timidez, al menos al estar con solo una persona a la vez.

- ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos? Porque cuando lo conocí ustedes ya eran amigos al igual que Shikamaru y Chouji-

-veras…-dijo comenzando a recordar.

FLASHBACK

Una niña se encontraba sentada en el columpio de la academia, estaba llorando solo porque unas niñas le habían dicho que era "rara"

-estas en mi lugar- le dijo una voz infantil.

-lo siento me iré enseguida, es que creí que nadie venia aquí- dijo la niña con la cabeza baja.

- dije que estabas en mi lugar no que debías irte, porque no quiero estar solo- respondió la misma voz que después adopto un tono triste- además aquí nadie viene porque nadie quiere estar cerca de mi, por eso no tengo amigos.

- tampoco nadie quiere jugar conmigo- dijo con tristeza- todos dicen que soy "rara"- y dicho esto alzo la vista para ver unos ojos azules que parecían pedazos de cielo, y una sonrisa que hizo que su tristeza se esfumara.

- yo creo que nadie quiere jugar contigo porque eres tonta y rara- de pronto su sonrisa no pareció linda sino cruel- pero solo por que eres igual que yo me agradas, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y seré hokage algún día.

De pronto esa sonrisa dejo de parecer cruel para dar paso a una que pareció ser calida y que brindaba seguridad y confianza- me llamo Hyuuga Hi… Hinata- respondió con nerviosismo.

-mucho gusto Hinata-chan- respondió dándole la mano y una sonrisa- tú y yo seremos amigos. ¿Qué dices?

A la chica le sorprendió pues nunca nadie a excepción de su madre le había llamado con el "chan", sin embargo no le incomodó- ¿en se…serio Naruto-kun?- preguntó nerviosa.

Al chico le sucedió igual pues, solo Ayame, Teuchi y al viejo hokage le llamaban con el "kun"- claro que si, y entre tu y yo- respondió acercándosele al oído para que ella no viese su ligero sonrojo- me gustan las personas como tu.

Con ese comentario la cara de la niña se puso muy roja- ¿en se…serio?- pregunto pues nadie le había dicho de manera indirecta y/o directa que le gustaba.

-bueno la verdad es que estaba mintiendo- dijo haciendo que la niña se sintiera como la mas tonta del mundo por creer que alguien quisiera ser su amigo- la verdadera razón por la que nadie se acerca a ti es porque junto a ti cualquiera se ve como el mas feo del mundo, además tus ojos parece que se la luna esta celosa de no ser tan bella como tu.

Este comentario logro que la chica se pusiera más roja que el sol.

FIN FLASHBACK

-…y eso fue lo que pasó- finalizo su relato la Hyuuga- me voy Shino-kun, iré a hablar con Naruto-kun

- bueno te veré mas tarde- dijo con su acostumbrada seriedad.

Pasaron solo unos minutos cuando…

-sabia que aquí estabas- dijo la niña al llegar donde el rubio- ¿Qué te sucede? Nunca te había visto llorar, tú siempre sonríes.

- no es nada es solo que quería estar solo un momento.-respondió tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me mientes Naruto-kun?- dijo con una gran tristeza- me duele que lo hagas, yo se bien que tu odias la soledad.

-jeje a ti nunca te podría mentir, es solo que hoy es el festival del 10 de octubre y se supone que debería estar feliz pero no es así- dijo con tristeza y lagrimas en los ojos- yo no tengo nada que celebrar

-eso también es mentira- dijo mientras de su mochila sacaba una pequeña caja con un listón naranja- omedeto Naruto-kun porque hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿cierto?

-gracias eres la única que se a acordado- dijo con clara felicidad en su rostro que luego se esfumo- de hecho eres la primera persona en toda mi vida que se acuerda, bueno además de los de ichiraku´s.

-como podría olvidar tu cumpleaños- dijo con una sonrisa que solo le mostraba a su rubio amigo- después de todo lo que pasamos para averiguarlo ¿recuerdas?

- si como olvidarlo, recuerdo que me pediste ayuda para ir a la dirección de la academia a media noche por un nosequecosa, y después de casi ser descubiertos por los perros guardianes solo era para saber cuando era mi cumpleaños- dijo divertido- ¿Por qué no simplemente me lo preguntaste?

- ¿Qué hubiera tenido de divertido?- dijo con una sonrisa, después de tanto tiempo con el rubio algo se le había pegado y no fue el gusto por el ramen.- además solo tu te acuerdas del cumpleaños de Hinata-chan, tu amiga y no de "Hinata Hyuuga heredera del clan del ojo blanco"- dijo imitando como era que la presentaban cuando llegaba a algún lado.

- gracias por todo pero sobre todo por ser mi amiga- dijo al tiempo que le brindaba un fuerte abrazo- pero, ¿Qué es?

-solo ábrela-

-wow- dijo sorprendido al ver una collar de oro colgada junto a una cadena de oro blanco, el collar era uno con forma de corazón de esos que se parten en dos y uno dice "él" y el otro dice "ella".

- ¿te gustó?- pregunto un poco nerviosa- es para que le des la mitad a Sakura

- ¿y porque a Sakura?- pregunto curioso

-es que esos collares son para simbolizar que compartes un lazo especial con otra persona, y como ella te gusta creo que esa parte será para ella- respondió tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

- ella no me gusta lo que me gusta es molestarla- respondió aclarando la situación- y en este caso creo que la mitad de mi corazón será para ti.

Dicho esto saco un poco de cable ninja y con habilidad hizo una cadena y coloco la parte destinada a ella en dicha cadena formado un bello collar

-pe… pero no pue…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que él le colocó la cadena en el cuello

-he dicho que la mitad de mi corazón es para ti y eso aplica en todos los sentidos- dijo serio e invitándola a sentarse con él a ver la aldea y así pasaron unos minutos hasta que de pronto habló -sabes Hinata-chan cuando seamos genins tu serás mi novia.

Estas palabras la dejaron en shock, pero dicho shock solo duro unos segundos al oír de nuevo al rubio hablando.

-lo siento no quise ofenderte- dijo poniéndose de pie para retirarse de ahí, pero una mano sujetando la suya se lo impidió.

-no, no me ofendiste, y si me encantaría ser tu novia- dijo mientras evitaba que el niño se fuera.

-¿en serio?- dijo feliz- supongo que debemos hacer algo para sellar nuestra promesa, pero no se que será.

- yo tampoco lo se- respondió

-bueno que mejor manera de sellar una promesa que con otra- dijo ayudándola a levantarse para después hablar con tono solemne- yo Uzumaki Naruto te prometo, mejor dicho te juro, Hinata Hyuuga aquí sobre la cabeza del yondaime hokage que me haré muy fuerte y te protegeré para que nada te pase nunca.

Pasaron un par de horas viendo como la aldea se pintaba con los tonos del atardecer, hasta que bajaron de la montaña para dirigirse hacia la casa de la de ojos perla, pasaban por la calle principal cuando un aldeano ebrio los miró y comenzó a gritar.

- miren… aquí eshta el monshtro… amosh a matarlo- dijo con el típico tono de borracho.

La niña no sabía porque el aldeano estaba gritando esas cosas, pero salio de su estupor cuando una mano la tomó y la jalo haciéndola correr para no ser arrastrada por el dueño de dicha mano quien les gritaba.

-déjenme yo no les he hecho nada… ¿porque me odian?... déjenme vivir en paz- suplicaba mientras corría con la niña tomada de la mano.

Sin darse cuenta se topó con otra turba furiosa y en total los perseguidores del niño eran más de 30 sin contar a algunos ninja que se unieron. En su intento de huida los niños se metieron en un callejón sin salida.

- te daremos tu merecido, demonio- dijo un aldeano quien después posó su mirada en la niña que acompañaba al rubio- aléjate niña, vamos a matar a este monstruo.

-pe…pero ¿Por qué si no les ah hecho nada?- decía con temor por la vida de su amigo- por favor de… déjenlo

-eh dicho que te quites- dijo el mismo aldeano tomándola de la mano y arrojándola contra la pared, quedando esta inconsciente y con un hilo de sangre bajando por su rostro.

Al ver la sangre el aldeano le dio un golpe en el rostro al niño- mira lo que me has hecho hacer, ahora la mocosa esta muerta- momentos después todos se encontraban golpeando o pateando al niño que tenia la vista fija en la nada.

-esta ¿mu…muerta?- se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras que los golpes no le dolían al tener la mente perdida mirando hacia su amiga.

- es mentira, ella solo se desmayo- dijo una voz en la cabeza del rubio- debes defenderte y defenderla a ella, no te rindas mocoso- decía la misma voz con un tono tenebroso pero a la vez amable.

-¿que? ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el rubio quien sin saber como llego a una gran cañería y a una gran jaula.

-yo soy el Kyubi el rey de los bijuus y todas esas cosas, y estoy sellado dentro de ti, pero ahora eso no es importante debes levantarte y atacar- respondió el kitzune

-no puedo ellos son muy fuertes y son demasiados- pensaba el niño

- solo deja salir tu ira, piensa en todo lo que te han hecho, véngate pero no los mates- respondió la misma voz que ahora provenía de un enorme zorro encerrado en la jaula- yo te daré mi poder siempre y cuando no los mates y sea por una causa justa.

-después hablaremos, ahora necesito tu poder para proteger a Hinata-chan-respondió el niño quien se vio de nuevo en el callejón.

De pronto el niño se dejo de mover por las convulsiones que le habían causado los golpes, y comenzó a ser rodeado por un chakra rojo el cual, además de curar sus heridas que no eran pocas, emitía un enorme instinto asesino, como si en cualquier momento la muerte te fuese a llegar y tu ni cuenta te darías.

-malditos, no dejare que le hagan nada- decía entre gruñidos y mientras el manto lo cubría dándole apariencia de un zorro de una cola, ya que se puso en posición feral.

Y sin mas comenzó a golpeas, o mejor dicho a desgarrar a los ahí presentes con sus manos que ahora eran garras, y como el zorro le había pedido no los mataba solo les rompía miembros dejándolos fuera de combate. De la nada comenzaron a llegar mas ninjas y gente pero todos eran rápidamente derrotados.

Mientras esto ocurría en la calle en la torre hokage se llevaba a cabo una importante reunión entre el Sandaime y un diplomático.

-me alegro que Kumogakure haya decidido reiniciar relaciones diplomáticas con nosotros- hablaba el anciano- y también lamento lo ocurrido hace casi tres años.

-cierto hokage-sama, en el consejo de Kumo había alguien que quería el byakugan, e hizo que secuestraran a la heredera del clan, sin embargo el raikage nunca dio tal orden, días después de que se descubrió que habían sido engañados y habían mandado el cuerpo inservible de Hizashi Hyuuga los miembros del consejo fueron ejecutados públicamente- habló el embajador.

- que bueno que se hizo justicia, la guerra debe ser siempre la ultima de las soluciones- respondió Sarutobi-¿le parece si firmamos el pacto de paz?

De pronto la reunión se vio interrumpida por un ANBU que apareció con importantes noticias.

-lamento interrumpirle hokage-sama, pero unos aldeanos hicieron enojar al chico zorro y ha comenzado a liberar usted sabe que cosa- informó el de mascara.

-comprendo, busca a Tenzou-san él se encargará- respondió tranquilo al saber que las habilidades del usuario mokuton servirían para controlar la situación.

- Tenzou-san esta en una misión y no volverá hasta en un par de semanas. Solo usted puede hacerle frente a ese demonio- finalizo el ANBU en espera de confirmación.

-en un minuto iré- dijo después de un suspiro de resignación, acto seguido el enmascarado desapareció- lo lamento embajador pero ha surgi…- su frase quedo incompleta pues el otro había desaparecido también.

En tanto en las calles de konoha la gente se creía a salvo pues habían logrado sujetar al jinchuriki con unas cadenas y ahora estaban por someterlo, sin embargo de pronto la cadena se hizo cenizas.

Justo cuando se iban a lanzar a atacar apareció un hombre; de apariencia fuerte, rubio piel oscura y con ocho espadas. Además del protector de Kumo.

-hmp ¿es así como tratan a sus niños?- dijo con notable ira en la voz- ¿es así como esperan que alguien los respete? ¿Y es así como quieren demostrar que pueden vivir en paz con mi aldea? Cuando ni siquiera quieren que sus niños vivan en paz, los golpean, desprecian y humillan, ¿es así como quieren evitar guerras?- el tono de su voz era tan intimidantemente serio y enojado que incluso el niño detuvo su movimiento para escucharlo.

- no te entrometas, el monstruo debe morir, y si lo tratas de evitar te mataremos a ti también- respondió el ninja furioso por la interrupción

-¿dijiste monstruo?- pregunto sonriendo internamente, y sin esperar respuesta siguió hablando- ¿crees que este niño es un monstruo solo por defenderse? Yo creo que ustedes son los monstruos por atacarle

-él es un demonio desde el día en que nació, él es el que contiene al Kyubi en su interior- respondió otro ninja esperando que con solo saber eso el extraño no solo les dejaría en paz sino que quizás les ayudaría a acabar con el demonio.

- interesante- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- me pregunto ¿Qué harían si les muestro un monstruo de verdad?, ah ya se mejor se los enseño y luego veo su reacción- dicho esto comenzó a liberar un chakra morado el cual lo envolvió como en un manto, después de salirle tres colas le cubrió una esfera púrpura, y cuando se deshizo mostró a un animal tipo toro con cuatro colas, y después surgieron otras dos siendo seis en total, así como un esqueleto de toro a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué seria mas justo detener al "demonio", como ustedes dicen? O ayudarlo a destruir toda esta aldea- dijo con una voz que ahora era tenebrosa que incluso paralizo a todos los presentes y estoy seguro que más de uno dejo que la adrenalina fluyera por entre sus piernas con forma de líquido amarillo.

-NO DETENTE- grito el niño-zorro- yo solo quiero que dejen en paz a Hinata y que se alejen de ella.- y dicho esto comenzó a volver al estado normal- yo no pedí nada de esto, yo no sabia que el Kyubi estaba vivo y mucho menos sellado en mi interior.

- bien será como tu digas amiguito- dijo Bee mientras volvía, también, a su estado normal y acercándose al rubio que al saber que su amiga estaría protegida quedo inconsciente- escuchen todos, si alguno de ustedes llega a dañar a alguno de estos dos niños- dijo mientras recogía a Hinata también- no solo destruiré toda la aldea, sino que la guerra será declarada, puesto que a partir de ahora quedan bajo protección tanto por parte del Hachibi no jinchuriki, como por parte del hermano del raikage, también lo protege el embajador de Kumo en konoha, y por parte de Killer Bee-sama queda protegido ¿Qué quienes son todos esos? Pues soy yo.

- y es por eso que como embajador de Kumogakure no sato, los nombro como protegidos políticamente yeeaaahhh- dijo haciendo una seña con las manos, algo como unos cuernos rockeros en señal de compromiso. Y justo en ese momento llegó el hokage.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí Killer Bee-san?- pregunto confundido.

- el monstruo estuvo a punto de arrasar con toda la aldea- respondió con tranquilidad el de lentes negros y malas rimas- pero este niño lo evitó. De no haber sido por él, todo hubiera sido destruido por el Hachibi.

Una vez dicho esto desapareció para luego aparecer en el hospital y dejar a los niños a cargo de los médicos, momentos después llegó el hokage-¿Cómo esta eso de que el Hachibi hubiera destruido la aldea?- pregunto el anciano- tengo entendido que es el Kyubi quien esta sellado en Naruto.

- a ver veamos ¿como lo pongo fácil de entender?- dijo Bee en actitud pensativa- yo soy el Hachibi no jinchuriki y habría arrasado con todo esto si el niño me lo hubiese pedido, pero no, él solo quiere vivir en paz y yo le ayudaré a lograrlo.

El Sandaime se sorprendió al escuchar esto, pues si bien había sentido una gran energía pensó que seria del Kyubi, y nunca se imagino que el embajador de Kumo fuese también un jinchuriki, sin embargo no dijo nada.

- si no le importa Hokage-sama- hablo con mucha seriedad- me gustaría quedarme a entrenar al niño para que aprenda a dominar a su bestia, y una vez termine con su entrenamiento, firmaremos el tratado de alianza, además que como muestra de confianza le enseñare todo lo que se al niño pero para eso me lo deberé llevar por un tiempo, durante el cual no entraremos a ninguna aldea ninja. ¿Acepta?

-bueno me parece justo- hablo el anciano- solo espero que no nos odie por no decirle nada antes.

- no estoy muy seguro pero en vista que a pesar de haber tenido la oportunidad eligió no vengarse deduzco que es igual que yo- habló Bee

- ¿igual que tu?- pregunto curioso el Sandaime.

- verá cuando yo tenia ocho años elegí ser el jinchuriki del Hachibi para proteger a mi aldea, sin embargo él- dijo mirando hacia el techo del lugar- según lo que me dijeron esta noche, él no pudo elegir, pues al nacer se convirtió en junchuriki, pero digo que es igual que yo, puesto que es incapaz de odiar. Y solo por eso lo entrenaré- dijo al tiempo que subía su mano en su muy propia señal de compromiso y subía el tono de su voz hasta hacerla un grito- y me vale madre si la pinche aldea se niega yeeeeeeeaaaahhhhhhhhh-


	2. hola pulpo sensei volveré, te lo juro

bueno diran: que rapido ya está el segunto capitulo pero es porque ya lo tenia escrito, ya solo falta un par de capitulos para llegar a donde voy escribiendo en NU y tres para donde voy en mi cuaderno

Capitulo 2.- hola pulpo sensei; "volveré, te lo juro"

- Hiashi-sama parece que esta despertando- sonaba una voz lejana para el pequeño niño, y dicha voz tenia razón pues, después de una larga noche de recuperación, que mas bien pareció de descanso, el pequeño comenzaba a despertar.

-¿Dónde esta?- dijo al tiempo que se sentaba de golpe- ¿Dónde esta Hinata? ¿Esta bien?, los aldeanos ¿Le hicieron daño?- preguntó el chico mientras miraba a todos lados, no recordaba haberse sentido tan desorientado en su joven vida.

Y no era para menos, después de la noche que había pasado, sin embargo, le importaba poco como se encontraba su estado de salud, él solo pensaba en su amiga que había caído herida. El resto era algo un poco borroso.

-Neji déjanos a solas- ordenó el líder ojiblanco.

-con su permiso Hiashi-sama- dijo un chico de cabello castaño, y por sus ojos no debías ser un genio para saber que era un Hyuuga. Y se retiró de la habitación del hospital en la que se encontraban.

-calma Naruto mi hija esta bien- dijo Hiashi con voz tranquilizadora- esta bien gracias a ti, tu la protegiste.

-no, yo no la protegí, lo intente pero ese sujeto la arrojo a la pared- dijo con voz apagada y llena de tristeza- no la pude poner a salvo, no pudimos escapar, en verdad soy el demonio de nueve colas.

- te equivocas, gracias a ti ella esta bien- dijo el mayor ignorando la parte del demonio- si bien es cierto que no pudieron escapar, y aún cuando te estaban golpeando tu solo pensabas en ella- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa- por eso te estaré agradecido siempre, eres un buen amigo para mi hija.

-Además- añadió- me ahorraste el darles una lección a esos estupidos.

-¿en serio?- preguntó incrédulo.

-claro ya te lo dije te estaré agradecido siempre- dijo repitiendo sus palabras.

- no eso no me importa, lo que me interesa es lo de la lección- dijo restándole importancia al asunto del agradecimiento- ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

-ahora esos idiotas saben que si le llegan a hacer algo a mi hija se echaran a tres poderosos enemigos- dijo comenzando a explicar- al clan Hyuuga, a Uzumaki Naruto, y al Hachibi no jinchuriki.

- no entiendo, como es eso de Uzumaki Naruto, y el Hachibi no jinchuriki si yo soy el Kyubi no el Hachibi.

- eso es mentira- le reprendió severamente- tu eres Uzumaki Naruto, el Kyubi es, digamos tu huésped. Y el Hachibi es quien te defendió.

- vaya, él tampoco me ve como un monstruo, y yo creí que todos los Hyuuga a excepción de Hinata eran unos cubitos de hielo- pensó asombrado el pequeño.

-ah ya recuerdo- dijo al acordarse del sujeto rubio y su poderoso chakra- ¿Dónde estará ese señor? Me gustaría agradecerle.

- según me informó Hokage-sama él estará en la villa por un par de meses, al menos hasta fin de año- respondió el líder.

-bueno eso depende de ti- dijo una voz que había aparecido de una chispa eléctrica del foco de la habitación.

-¿de mi?- pregunto el niño.

- así es, si tu quieres aprender, y al Kyubi dominar yo te voy a enseñar porque soy Killer Bee yeaahhh- dijo a modo de presentación con un mal, muy mal rap.

- imagino que tienen mucho de que hablar- dijo Hiashi con una gota en la cabeza al haber presenciado esa mala actuación.

- espere Hiashi-sama- pidió el niño- aun no me dice como esta Hinata.

- ella esta bien gracias a ustedes dos- respondió sonriente- también les doy las gracias a nombre de mi esposa, que no pudo venir por su embarazo.

- no hay porque agradecer, yo daría mi vida de ser necesario por Hinata- dijo el rubio hablando con total sinceridad.

- de eso estoy seguro Naruto, después de todo eres hijo de quien eres- pensó el ojiblanco

- simón brother no hay purrun con la tundata ya sabes que no hay porque darlas… ni las gracias tampoco- dijo haciendo que la gota se transformará en una vena furiosa al ver que lo había albureado-

-como sea- dijo saliéndose y controlando la ira- hasta luego.

Una vez que el castaño no estaba ahí, el hombre-pulpo habló- como te dije Naruto te entrenaré para que hagas lo que quieras, sea destruir la aldea, o protegerla. Entonces ¿Qué dices carnalillo?

-claro que si- dijo feliz- yo seré hokage para protegerlos a todos, en especial a Hinata-chan.

- ¿Hinata-chan? Debe ser la niña de anoche- preguntó curioso- ¿es tu novia?

- eh… ah… no… no… ella no es mi novia- se apuró a contestar con un rojo totalmente inusual en su rostro.- al menos no todavía.

- entiendo y ¿Cuándo se lo vas a pedir?-

-en cuanto seamos genins- dijo con firmeza- ya se lo prometí, por eso quiero ser muy fuerte.

- bueno me retiro- dijo poniéndose de pie- apenas te recuperes buscame en esta dirección- y le extendió un papel- supongo que sabes donde es.

-claro que lo se- dijo sorprendido- es en el mismo edificio que yo vivo.

-mejor así te despertaré mas fácil- dijo con sonrisa maliciosa- nada mejor que despertarse con los agradables sonidos del heavy metal yeeaahh.- y una nueva gota se asomo por la nuca del pequeño.

- una cosa mas- dijo tomando un tono serio- si te voy a entrenar debes llamarme sensei.

- de acuerdo sensei, pero antes una última pregunta-

- te escucho-

-su Hachibi. ¿También es un zorro pero de 8 colas verdad?- dijo con clara y totalmente justificada curiosidad.

-no él es mas bien como un toro-pulpo- respondió despejando la duda de su ahora alumno, para su mala suerte.

-genial eso es increíble pulpo-sensei- dijo feliz

-no me digas así- le contestó con una vena en la frente.

.- no entiendo pulpo-sensei, ¿a que se refiere?- preguntó con inocencia.

-niño- dijo soltando un suspiro resignado- ¿Qué será de ti si te logras?- dicho esto desapareció en una pequeña chispa eléctrica, tal y como había llegado.

Había pasado una semana desde que Naruto había comenzado a entrenar con Killer Bee. Y en un campo de entrenamiento, cerca de la piedra de los héroes, el cual resaltaba por ser el unico con tres troncos del tamaño de una persona enterrados en el suelo. Se les podía ver a ambos, el más pequeño se encontraba jadeando debido al cansancio.

-maldición, no le he podido hacer nada- se decía con frustración el niño.

-vamos o ¿es que acaso no quieres cenar ramen?- le decía Bee a manera de motivación.

-claro que quiero y voy a cenar ramen- le respondió con determinación casi palpable en su voz- ya veras que antes del atardecer tu vas a sangrar.

-ya lo veremos enano- dijo tratando de provocarlo y que se desconcentrara.

El pequeño ignoro, o al menos eso pareció hacer, para comenzar a ser envuelto en chakra rojo, y tomando rasgos animales, de zorro para ser exactos, el chakra le dio paso al manto de una cola.

-vaya enano, al parecer el sello que te puse ya te esta ayudando, ahora puedes liberar una cola- dijo sorprendido el sensei- en solo una semana ha logrado suprimir su lado malvado, que era quien lo controlaba al dejarse llevar por la ira, o al liberar demasiado chakra sin poder controlarlo.

- veamos, voy a probar la técnica que hizo aquella vez el jounin- pensó al tiempo que ponía sus manos en el sello especial, y preparaba su chakra para dividirlo- kage bunshin no jutsu- pronuncio y de la nada aparecieron cerca de 10 Narutos y rodearon al rubio mayor.

- kage bunshin eh, deberías saber que eso no funcionará contra mi- dijo con sorpresa. Sin embargo, hacer una técnica de rango jounin a su corta edad era muestra de que su voluntad inquebrantable lo convertía en un genio.

Pero su sensei nunca se lo había dicho, pues temía que se le subieran los humos y él sabia muy bien lo engreído que puede llegar a ser un niño sobreestimado. Por eso era mejor que se dedicará a entrenar y no quedarse estancado al creerse el más fuerte.

- prepárate pulpo pervertido, después de mi nueva técnica necesitaras una transfusión de sangre- dijeron los clones haciendo el sello hitsuji y concentrando el chakra.

-eso lo veremos enanito, dame tu mejor golpe y veremos si rockeas tan bien como el guapote de tu sensei- dijo haciendo su seña con la mano y devolviendo el insulto.

- aquí voy- respondió ignorando monumentalmente el comentario. Pues su primera lección había sido que las emociones te pueden ayudar en la vida diaria, pero te pueden llegar a matar en una batalla, si te dejas llevar por lo que el enemigo te dice

- harem no jutsu- una gran nube de humo cubrió todo y al disiparse se pudo ver a muchas chicas desnudas, que nadie se tomaría la molestia de contar creanme.

- ah…eh… que es estoooooooo- grito al tiempo que de sus fosas nasales salía un mar de sangre, mandándolo a volar y al caer quedó inconsciente. Dándole la victoria al pequeño.

- je te dije que te ganaría- dijo jadeante, pero no por eso menos emocionado- por cierto NO SOY ENANO- dijo pateándole las costillas.

- Naruto-kun te has vuelto muy fuerte- susurro para si misma una pequeña niña escondida detrás de uno de los troncos del campo de entrenamiento.

-es porque no quiero que nadie te vuelva a lastimar por mi culpa- dijo el rubio apareciendo detrás de ella dándole un susto, mientras que el que estaba frente a ella solo había sido un clon.

- Naruto-kun esta muy guapo hoy- pensó la chica al tiempo que la cara se le ponía mas roja que el Kyubi- esta demasiado guapo- y se desmayo, pero antes de tocar el suelo sintió como el dueño de cada uno de sus suspiros la tomaba en brazos y la ponía cuidadosamente bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Pasó un buen rato y la chica no despertaba- ¿Qué tienes Hinata-chan? ¿Estará enferma? No entiendo- preguntó al viento el chico sin esperar una respuesta, sin embargo esta llegó.

- aún eres demasiado inocente- dijo su sensei, quien ostentaba unos ENORMES tapones en la nariz.

-¿Qué quieres decir pulpo-sensei?- pregunto sin entender.

- algún día lo sabrás, seria demasiado aburrido si te lo explico- respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro- por ahora puedes tomarte el resto del día libre.

- GENIALLL- exclamó saltando eufóricamente

- pero- dijo el mayor haciendo que dejara de saltar para escuchar la condición- eso no quiere decir que estarás de holgazán.

- no entiendo- dijo confundido.

- tu nunca entiendes nada, toma solo colócate estos guantes y estas tobilleras, el resto será ramen cocido.- dijo lanzándoselos y al atraparlos el niño no pudo con el peso.

-pesan mucho- dijo levantándolos del suelo- pesan como 100 kilos.

- de hecho son 120 kilos- respondió con una sonrisa sádica- son por haberme pateado, me quebraste dos costillas ¿sabes?

-y eso que era un clon el que te pateo, por cierto se sintió muy bien.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-confia en mi, se siente mejor ver como vas a sufrir con esas pesas-

- ¿para que son?- cuestionó mientras se los colocaba.

Una gota se asomo por la cabeza del sensei pero recordó que solo era un niño de seis años, con un monstruoso poder pero solo un niño.

- son para que aumentes tu fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y reflejos. No te los quites a menos que debas pelear en serio. Para resistir el peso solo envía más chakra a tus músculos, porque no siempre podrás sacar las colas o los rasgos del Kyubi.- explico el sensei y después desapareció como lo solía hacer.

-vaya a ver cuando me enseña esa técnica- pensó el niño mientras se acomodaba las pesas, y después se colocaba como almohada para que la chica durmiera mas cómoda- bueno, esperaré a que Hinata-chan despierte, para invitarla por un tazón de ramen- continuó pensando.

-aunque… no me sorprendería que me odiara por lo de hace unos días, desde entonces no la he visto- al pensar en esto no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran y que una lagrima resbalara por su rostro cayendo en la mejilla de la chica de ojos pelas, haciendo que despertara.

-¿Por qué lloras Naruto-kun?- preguntó esperando saber la causa del llanto de su amigo.

- ah que bueno que despiertas Hinata-chan- le dijo intentando darle una sonrisa falsa, pero no pudo, por alguna razón a ella nunca le había podido dar una sonrisa falsa, todas eran totalmente sinceras.-no estoy llorando es solo una basurita que me entró en el ojo.

- Naruto-kun no sabes mentir- dijo descubriendo- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- es que…-dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa para armarse de valor para lo que iba a decir- me dolería mucho si tu también me odiaras, por lo que llevo dentro. Por ser el Kyubi.- finalizo con mucha tristeza y escondiendo el rostro para que no le viera llorar.

- yo no te podría odiar porque…- respondió mientras pensaba "vamos díselo"- porque tu no eres el Kyubi, no quiero que lo vuelvas a decir eso- le dijo a modo de regaño y luego le grito- tu eres Naruto-kun, mi Naruto-kun- y después lo abrazo con toda su fuerza.

- Hinata-chan- se quedo sin palabras ante esto ultimo- gracias tu también eres mi Hinata-chan y mi juramento sigue en pie- dijo finalmente correspondiendo el abrazo.

De alguna forma inconscientemente se había olvidado de las pesas y se movía con libertad, el Kyubi estaba haciendo su parte al dirigir pequeñas porciones de su chakra a los músculos para que soportaran el peso.

- pero…- dijo separándola un poco para ver esos hermosos ojos perla que sin saber el porque lo hacían sentir bien, feliz con solo mirarlos y hasta se sentía completo- pero en un par de meses me iré de la aldea y no se cuando volveré.

-¿Por qué te quieres ir? ¿No quieres que este cerca de ti por miedo a lastimarme?- dijo rompiendo en llanto y comenzando a girar para salir corriendo.

- no es eso, primero muerto que hacerte daño- dijo tomándola por los hombros para evitar que se fuera y abrazándola fuertemente.- es solo que no quiero que alguien te vuelva a hacer daño, por eso debo ser fuerte, pero si entreno aquí, la gente se asustara por mi poder y me atacaran, y si tu estas conmigo y te dañan no se que haré.

- y si alguien ataca a alguno de nosotros dos pulpo-sensei destruirá toda la villa.-finalizo su explicación

- ¿pulpo-sensei?- preguntó confundida pues no conocía al rapero.

-ah es cierto aun no lo conoces, él es quien nos salvo la otra noche, y ahora es mi sensei, de hecho él es como yo- dijo refiriéndose a su condición de jinchuriki.

-¿también es un jinchuriki?- preguntó sorprendiendo al rubio de que conociera que había mas como él.

-si, pero su bijuu es mas débil que el mío- dijo con orgullo- el de él es el Hachibi y el mío es el Kyubi.

- bueno entonces si no puedo hacer que te quedes- dijo tomando un tono de determinación en la voz- quiero ir con ustedes, también quiero ser fuerte para no ser nunca más una carga.

- tu nunca serás una carga para mi, pero…- dijo tratando de explicarse lo mejor posible- yo le dije lo mismo y él dijo que como eres una Hyuuga sin el sello del pájaro enjaulado, cualquier ninja incluidos los de Kumo no dudarían ni un segundo en quitarte tus ojos.

- entiendo… por eso me secuestraron hace casi tres años- dijo entendiendo el porque de ese suceso.

- eso creo, pero no te preocupes- dijo separándola para verla a los ojos- cuando seamos novios- eso los sonrojó a ambos- yo te entrenaré para que seas la mejor kunoichi que haya existido.

-además te juro que- continuo con tono solemne- siempre que me necesites estaré ahí para protegerte, y aún cuando no este en la aldea te prometo que no saldrás de mi mente, cada día que me levante por la mañana y mire hacia el sol estaré pensando en ti y en tu calidez. Y cuando mire la luna me acordare de ti y de tus hermosos ojos.

-¿en serio?- pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos que a su parecer eran cono pedazos de cielo.

- oye acabo de usar mi tono solemne, el que uso para hacer mis promesas- dijo fingiendo enojo- o prefieres que lo haga al estilo de pulpo-sensei.

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- así mira- dijo haciendo la señal de los cuernos metaleros e imitando la voz grave de Bee- te lo prometo YEEAAAHHH- dicho esto ambos comenzaron a reír.

Unos momentos más tarde el chico tomo tono serio pues lo que iba a decir era cosa seria- ya en serio Hinata-chan, te lo prometo por mi nindo,

-¿Cuál es tu camino ninja?- preguntó la Hyuuga.

-nunca retrocedo ni me rindo, tampoco retiro mi palabra, jamás- dijo con tono solemne de nuevo.

- entonces- respondió ella- a partir de hoy ese será nuestro camino ninja.

-bueno entonces que dices ¿quieres ir a comer un poco de ramen conmigo?-

-claro que si, esa pregunta ni se pregunta- dijo ella.

Tan pronto como iban comenzando a caminar el chico cayó por culpa de una broma del Kyubi que le había estado haciendo el favor de enviar chakra a sus músculos para que no notara las pesas, pero no pudo evitar hacerle esa pequeña broma.

- Naruto-kun ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo la niña preocupada.

-estoy bien es solo que el sensei me dio unas pesas de 120 kilos y aún no me acostumbro a ellas- respondió poniéndose en pie y rayándole la progenitora mentalmente al zorro.

- pero hace rato parecía como si no las tuvieras puestas- dijo la chica sorprendida por el peso excesivo que llevaba su rubio.

-es que es una de las ventajas del sello que me colocó el sensei, cuando mi chakra se gasta el Kyubi puede enviar del suyo a mi red para que mi cuerpo lo convierta en mío- explicó

-o también puedo almacenar el mío y llenar mi red con el de él, pero es ahí cuando tomo rasgos animales, y si libero mas chakra este sale de mi cuerpo y me envuelve formando un manto que toma la forma del zorro y libera colas, mientras mas colas se liberan mas fuerte soy- finalizó el rubio su cátedra sobre chakras y sellos.

-¿entonces si ya eres muy fuerte porque te tienes que ir?- dijo tratando de hacerle ver que no era necesario su marcha.

-es que cuando libero mas de las colas que puedo soportar, comienzo a sentir una desesperación, y pierdo el control comenzando a atacar a diestra y siniestra.- respondió explicando la principal causa del porque se iría.

-entiendo, entonces aprovechemos nuestro tiempo juntos, te juego una carrera hasta ichiraku- dijo comenzando a correr.

-Hinata-chan no es justo yo llevo 120 kilos, espera- grito el chico mientras comenzaba a correr tras ella.

FIN CAPITULO 1 ¿que les pareció?

en el siguiente capitulo: es el cumpleaños de hinata y naruto se marchará de la aldea ¿que pasará? leanlo

ahora a responder los tres reviews que tengo, diran que es poca cosa pero apenas lleva un dia.

hiNAru Aburame: me agrada que te agrade mi fic de hecho estoy pensando en comenzar a subir el otro su nombre es: Rokudaime Hokage, el ninja que viajó en el tiempo y obvio es naruhina

uzumaki hyuuga kimiko: gracias aqui está la conti y no se olviden de comentar. tambien gracias por ponerme en favoritos

alex: bueno esta historia se me ocurrio cuando leia el manga. igual gracias por ponerme en favoritos

y a todos los que no comentan tambien gracias por leer las tonteria que escribo aunque no comenten se que estan ahi.

hasta la proxima salu222 a todos y besos a todas


	3. despedida juro que volveré

Bueno como dije antes estaré actualizando pronto pero eso no quiere decir que siempre será así, porque tengo el otro fic llamado rokudaime hokage. El cual es exclusivo de NU, al menos hasta el capitulo 10 y el segundo especial.

Al contrario de muchos a mi me gustaría responder los reviews al inicio: al menos mientras sean pocos por capitulo:

hanniane: bueno aquí tienes la conti y espero que te guste.

alex: lamento decepcionarte pero soy malo con las rimas, por eso Bee será un poco roquerometaleropervertido, se me da mas esa personalidad… aunque eso no quiere decir que a nuestro héroe no le salgan de pronto "un verso sin esfuerzo" ni que adopte las mañas de Bee.

caro saku hina 15: gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerla y aquí esta la conti

Heero Kusanagi: gracias por el review, eso significa mucho para mi viniendo de ti, por coincidencia que parezca ayer comence a leer tu fic de: luna de amor y venganza y me gustó.

hiNAru Aburame: gracias por comentar de nuevo y está la conti espero que te guste:

Capitulo 2.5 despedida "juro que volveré"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos dos meses habían pasado. Y ya era 27 de diciembre, el cumpleaños de Hinata.

-espero que le guste mi regalo sensei- dijo un niño de ojos color azul, el cual caminaba hacia la mansión del clan Hyuuga con su sensei. El cual le había sugerido que le hiciera él mismo el regalo.

- tenlo por seguro enano, ese anillo color azul es muy hermoso- respondió el sensei, sabiendo que esa expresión lo haría hacer pucheros- además de que será muy practico

Sin embargo no fue así, el chico había decidido solo permitirle a él decirle de enano, además que había comenzado con una nueva dieta para desarrollarse adecuadamente y en un par de años seria más alto que los demás, debido a que su metabolismo de jinchuriki le permitía aprovechar al máximo los nutrientes.

-¿Qué desea un par de demonios en la residencia del grandioso clan Hyuuga?- fue la pregunta que recibieron los dos rubios al llegar a la mansión.

La seca pregunta del guardia fue interrumpida, pues un par de segundos después de encontraba en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza, además que el dolor era insoportable, pues, alguien había activado el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

-Quiero que de una vez entiendas que este "par de demonios" como dices son los responsables de que mi hija este hoy con vida- habló Hiashi al tiempo que desactivaba la técnica- y esto va para todos. Ellos son bienvenidos aquí siempre y cuando vengan en paz- dijo dirigiéndose a los demás Hyuuga que habían salido junto con él.

Después se giró hacia los jinchurikis- como me supongo que es ahora- finalizó viendo la pequeña caja que traía en la mano el rubio menor.

El incomodo silencio creado después de las palabras del líder fue roto por este mismo- adelante Naruto-kun ¿quieres un poco de pastel?- dijo al pequeño chico a quien apreciaba, no solo por ser el hijo de su mejor amigo, ni por ser una potencial "arma", sino por que gracias a su amistad su hija iba superando poco a poco su timidez natural, al menos al hablar con una persona a la vez.

- no gracias Hiashi-sama- respondió el chico- no creo ser bien recibido ahí dentro, pero- hizo una pequeña pausa tratando de hacer que los colores no se le subieran a la cabeza- ¿podría Hinata-chan salir para darle su regalo?

- por supuesto- dijo el líder ojiblanco, para adentrarse en la mansión, junto con los demás Hyuuga, y salir a los pocos segundos con una sonrojada y bella Hinata, quien ostentaba un hermoso kimono color blanco con pétalos color rosa. "hermosa" fue lo unico que se escucho del sonrojado Naruto.

-Bee-san se le ve la boca seca, no quiere que vallamos a tomar un trago de sake ¡adentro!- dijo remarcando la ultima palabra para que entendiera que los quería dejar a solas.

- no gracias carnal, estoy de poca ma…-

-insisto- dijo Hiashi arrastrándolo hacia el interior, e interrumpiendo su frase

- te traje esto- dijo nervioso extendiéndole la pequeña caja

-wow gracias esta muy bonito- dijo al ver un hermoso anillo que tenia su nombre tallado.

- que bueno que te gustó- dijo colocándoselo en la mano- lo hice con mi chakra, es para que siempre estemos unidos- luego le mostró la medalla en señal de a que se refería.

- gracias pero, ¿no hay abrazo?- replicó con una tristeza fingida, pero con una mirada de felicidad, pues al parecer Naruto la quería como ella a él

- claro que si- dijo lanzándosele en un tierno y largo abrazo, pero cuando la soltó adquirió una mirada de tristeza- sabes, esta noche nos iremos de la aldea para poder entrenar sin lastimar a nadie, pulpo-sensei me colocó un sello con el que él controló todo su poder, este sello liberará una cola del Kyubi cada año.

-¿pero si vas a volver?- preguntó ella con los ojos comenzando a derramar lagrimas.

-claro que si tenga bastantes promesas que cumplir- dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos hasta que dejo de llorar y él, como todo hombre que se digne de serlo, le limpió tiernamente las lagrimas con los pulgares.

- si no hay manera de que me lleves o que te quedes… te deseo la mejor de las suertes… y yo también entrenaré para no ser nunca mas un estorbo- dijo otorgándole una sonrisa.

Un momento después salieron los adultos y Hiashi decidió ir a acompañarlos a la salida de la aldea junto con su hija. Una vez ahí el niño se despidió de ella con un largo abrazo prometiendo una y otra vez que estaría ahí cuando ella lo necesitara.

- ah casi se me olvida, la promesa de ya sabes que es de por vida dattebayo- dijo refiriéndose a la de estar siempre con ella.

FIN CAPITULO 2.5

Como podrán haber visto este capitulo es corto pero así fue escrito y publicado, por cierto casi siempre trato de terminar cada capitulo con algo significativo o bien dejarlo en suspenso como podrán ver mas adelante.

PD: en el próximo capitulo habrá un salto temporal así que dejo un avance:

La boca del chico tocó el suelo, por fin aprendería "esa" técnica- no, ¿en serio?-

- así es-

-¿de veras? ¿De veritas? ¿En serio? ¿No me mientes?- comenzó a gritar.

- QUE SI, YA CÁLLATE- grito exasperado- si, es "esa técnica".

-bueno pero no te enojes- dijo haciendo una perfecta imitación del chavo del 8.


	4. el tiempo pasó

Se que algunos me querran matar después de leer el capitulo no solo por lo corto sino por como lo deje, si no me matan mínimo me sacan del pueblo XD.

A contestar los pocos reviews que tengo:

toaneo07: gracias por el review, se que a algunos les puede molestar que alguien comente tres palabras, pero para mi vale igual que 100 palabras, y por leer las tonterias que se me ocurren gracias

Hanniane: diles que enciendan las antorchas porque después de leer el capitulo ahora si me linchan

Abel N. Liger: aun no he puesto una conversación muy larga de Naruto con el Kyubi y deja decir que como mínimo le dirá saco de pulgas. XD

Alex: ya sabes lo que sicen: de lo bueno poco. Aunque mi caso es la excepción que hizo la regla. **^_^´**

eLisa : aquí tienes la continuación y próximamente empieza lo bueno del naruhina y de las peleas.

Heero Kusanagi: lo de la técnica solo te digo que no es la bomba bijuu, pues Naruto no controlará el zorro en forma completa sino hasta los 16 o 17 años. Por ahora será una técnica que hara a Naruto CASI todopoderoso, si leiste bien, CASI **^_^**

hiNAru Aburame: de hecho falta solo un par de capitulos para que las peleas de verdad comienzen, además les daré una buena sorpresa en el siguiente.

Y sin mas preámbulo aquí el capitulo:

Capitulo 3.- el tiempo pasó

-buenos días niños-

-buenos días Iruka-sensei – respondieron los chicos

- bien chicos hoy ya no son niños, a partir de ahora son legalmente mayores de edad, pues desde hoy ya son ninjas- habló el chunin recibiendo una gran gritería en señal de afirmación.

- comencemos con la asignación de los equipos- dijo tomando una lista- el equipo numero uno será formado por…

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que llegara al equipo que nos interesa- el equipo 7 será formado por Uchiha Sasuke…

Tres de las cuatro chicas ahí presentes esperaban estar en el mismo equipo, a la otra le daba igual, pues su mente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos- una de las kunoichis compañeras del equipo será Haruno Sakura…

Un gran "si lo logré… CHAAAA" se escuchó en la mente de cierta golpeadora hypercompulsiva. Ahora solo faltaban dos de las tres chicas deseosas de estar en el equipo del Uchiha. Pues Iruka había dicho que habría dos kunoichis.

-espero ser yo- pensó una chica rubia de ojos azules- porque, digo no es como que yo le vaya a dejar a mi Sasuke-kun a la frentuda, ni a la canosa, y mucho menos a la "rara". No a ella menos que a nadie, es la única a quien no le gusta Sasuke-kun, no merece estar en el mismo equipo.

-Sasuke-kun es tan… kawaii- pensó una chica de cabello blanco como la nieve, ojos color marrón claro, la cual iba vestida con un traje color azul marino que resaltaba su belleza, su nombre Nami, no tenia clan ni apellido pues... (Mujajajaja después sabrán más de ella)- él es de cabello negro y yo lo tengo blanco, él es misterioso como la noche y yo tan clara como el día, somos compatibles, como el yin y el yang.

Mientras estos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de las chicas mas bellas del salón, había otros muy diferentes que pasaban por la de una chica de ojos perlados tan preciosos como la luna.- me pregunto ¿Qué hará en estos momentos Naruto-kun?- pensaba Hinata mirando al cielo.

Habían pasado poco más de seis años, casi siete, desde que nuestro querido rubio había abandonado la aldea para entrenar… y ahora, quizás tenia el nivel de un kage menor, o incluso su nivel se igualaba al de un kage mayor, de una de las cinco aldeas.

En una isla se podía ver a un par de criaturas muy poderosas. Una de ellas un zorro de 6 colas, cubierto con el esqueleto de este animal y además de un manto de chakra rojo. La otra criatura era como un toro-pulpo con cuatro colas o mejor dicho tentáculos.

Ambos peleaban fieramente, intercambiando desde golpes, desgarres, o incluso enormes bolas de energía expulsadas desde la boca… de pronto el toro habló:

-muy bien veo que ya puedes sacar y controlar la sexta cola, pero recuerda que debes entrenar tu cuerpo y no el del Kyubi, si tu no mejoras no serás mas fuerte, observa yo tengo dos colas menos que tu y estamos iguales-

- si… si… si eso ya me lo se de memoria, tampoco debo forzar una liberación de mas de las colas que soporto porque los sellos se podrían romper y yo moriría- interrumpió el zorro al tiempo que regresaba a ser un chico alto y rubio, bastante mas alto que un chico de su edad, doce años, quizás su cuerpo parecía un par de años mayor. Ya estaba harto de lo mismo siempre

El toro también volvio a ser un hombre de piel oscura y pelo rubio con lentes de sol- has mejorado increíblemente pero debes recordar que el Kyubi no es tu única arma, además no debes depender siempre de él, pues si usas mas de dos colas por tiempo muy prolongado acortas tu esperanza de vida.

-además aun está esa desesperación que siento cuando saco mas de cuatro colas, siento como si estuviera a punto de perder el control y deseara atacar a todos. ¿Sabes a que se debe pulpo-sennin?-

-supongo que es porque cuando sellaron al Kyubi en ti el shinigami solo se llevó su parte maligna, pero quedo un pequeño rastro, que aprovechó tu sufrimiento para hacerse mas fuerte, y cada vez que la fuerza del zorro es mayor que la de tu voluntad esa parte trata de tomar tu cuerpo- explicó el mayor- supongo que es por eso que el Kyubi es menos salvaje que el Hachibi-

-quizás sea así, pero yo dominaré esa parte así como tu lo hiciste con Yamata-sama- dijo, se notaba que había aprendido a respetar al bijuu de su sensei, no así con el propio.- por cierto ¿cuando me darás lo que me prometiste?

- solo espera porque cuando deseas algo con todas tus fuerzas nunca viene, pero si lo dejas de querer vendrá a ti como mosca a la miel- dijo el sensei.

-¿Quién dice eso?- respondió con enojo- cuando se lleva la voluntad de fuego en la sangre todo es posible-

-¿solo llevas la voluntad de fuego?- pregunto el mayor girándole la espalda y fingiendo enojo.

-no- dijo firmemente y sin vacilar- cierto pulpo pervertido me heredó la sabiduría del rayo-

- OYE MÁS RESPETO ENANO- grito aun más enojado- yo no soy ningún pulpo pervertido-

-¿no lo eres?-

-claro que no- dijo apresuradamente- soy un toro-pulpo súper pervertido, lo que es diferente, porque hasta entre pervertidos hay clases sociales, yeeaaahhh- esto ultimo lo dijo con su seña particular.

Del cuerpo del rubio solo salió un suspiro de resignación- nunca cambiaras- y luego miró al cielo con actitud melancólica- ¿Qué estará haciendo Hinata-chan?; ¿pensará en mi como yo en ella?; ¿será genin ya? Me hubiera gustado seguir en la academia, como diría el holgazán de shikamaru: es muy problemático graduarse de la academia con seis años y que nadie lo sepa; ¿se acordará de mi promesa? Ya quiero regresar.

- bien basta de descansar- dijo Bee poniéndose de pie- creo que ya estas listo.

-QUE BIEN, QUE BIEN YA ESTOY LISTO- gritó eufórico el chico-zorro mientras saltaba, pero de pronto se detuvo- ¿listo para que?

El sensei solo lo miró con una gota en la nuca mientras se levantaba de una caída al estilo anime- ¿Cómo que para qué?, obvio para aprender una nueva técnica.

- genial aprenderé una nueva técnica- cantaba una y otra vez mientras saltaba, el sensei solo debía esperar a que se le pasara el ataque de hiperactividad. Eso pasaba cada vez que le enseñaba una nueva técnica o algo nuevo.

Bee lo conocía muy bien, pero a pesar de haber viajado por mas de seis años, de ser vetados de por vida, al menos Bee, de todas las aguas termales por pervertido, estar en varias peleas de cantina el chico sabía como seguirlo sorprendiendo.

- bien enano- dijo con calma, pues solo él le podía decir así sin terminar como cierto ninja de iwagakure que acabó… ¿Cómo decirlo sin ser explicito?... sin descendencia por causa de un par de shuriken bien lanzadas- si ya terminaste de hacer el ridículo podemos comenzar.

- te escucho pervertido-sensei, digo pulpo sensei- dijo regresando el insulto.

-olvida los insultos, esta técnica es lo máximo carnal- habló Bee, Naruto sabia que estaba emocionado pues solo era en esos momentos cuando hablaba así. -dime ¿te acuerdas de "esa" técnica?-

La boca del chico tocó el suelo, por fin aprendería "esa" técnica- no, ¿en serio?-

- así es-

-¿de veras? ¿De veritas? ¿En serio? ¿No me mientes?- comenzó a gritar.

- QUE SI, YA CÁLLATE- grito exasperado- si, es "esa técnica".

-bueno pero no te enojes- dijo haciendo una perfecta imitación del chavo del 8.

FIN CAPITULO 3 siguiente capitulo 3.5: "esa" técnica.

Bueno hasta aquí la conti y como les dije me van a querer matar aquí un avance del siguiente:

-no se si lo conozcas, lo mas seguro es que no, después de todo casi nadie sabe que yo fui amigo del cuarto hokage-

-mentiroso, en esa época konoha, Iwa y Kumo estaban en la tercera gran guerra ninja-

- verás, los vínculos de amistad pueden sobrepasar, nacionalidades, edades, tiempo o incluso la muerte, y tanto él como yo formábamos parte de la organización Kurorai no ANBU. ¿Ya te platique de ella no?.

FIN AVANCE:

Por cierto no se acostumbren a los avances porque aun no tengo nada escrito del cuarto capitulo. Pero tengo la idea XD.

Bueno me voy porque me informan que un grupo con horquillas y antorchas me buscan.

Bye y salu222 a todos y besos a todas.


	5. Nami no kuni

Capitulo 4: Nami no Kuni.

-NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- se escuchó un estruendoso grito- POR FAVOR QUIEN SEA MENOS ELLAAAAAA ¿PORQUEEEEE?

-porque así el equipo será balanceado-

-si sin la cerda o la canosa en el equipo Sasuke-kun será mío- pensó una inner pelirosa.

-tercer miembro del equipo 7- había dicho Iruka-sensei- Hyuuga Hinata.

Y así comenzó un nuevo ciclo en la vida de los chicos; Naruto perfeccionando los jutsus elementales, con la esperanza de llegar a ser como su héroe, el cuarto hokage, y entrenando para ocupar su lugar dentro de Kurorai no ANBU, que le correspondía tanto por ser alumno de Killer Bee, como por otras cosas de las cuales él no estaba enterado.

Y Hinata, por su parte, haciendo misiones de rango D y entrenando con el resto del equipo 7, con la esperanza de llegar a ser tan fuerte como Naruto-kun. El equipo 7 había pasado el examen de Kakashi-sensei con mucha suerte, si se le puede llamar suerte a una inesperada diarrea que desconcentró al sensei y le quitaron los cascabeles.

-bien chicos con esta ya hemos terminado nuestra misión de rango D numero veinte- dijo Kakashi con un ojo sonriente al ver que habían capturado, de nuevo y no sin esfuerzo, a Tora-chan, el gato de la mujer del señor feudal- podremos pedirle a Hokage-sama una misión de rango C.

-hmp, ya era tiempo de hacer algo además de mandados- dijo Sasuke.

-si cumplen con éxito su primera misión de rango C, la siguiente podría llegar antes de lo que se esperen- comentó Kakashi.

El Hokage de alegró de ver a los chicos de nuevo, al pedirle una nueva misión les asignó una en la cual serían escoltas de un constructor de puentes, la misión sería de larga duración pues debían protegerlo hasta que terminara la construcción de su mas reciente obra.

-ne, pulpo-sensei ¿A dónde vamos, que misión nos asignó la organización?- preguntó Naruto emocionado pues era su primera misión, a pesar de ser genin desde hace seis años nunca había realizado ninguna.

-vamos a Nami no Kuni, las ordenes son "convencer" a un mafioso llamado Gatou, que retire el monopolio comercial que mantiene en ese país- dijo con seriedad mirando el camino que acababan de emprender hacia solo cinco minutos.

-bien, ahora si lo mejor de la vida está por comenzar, será genial- exclamó Naruto con emoción pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que no todo seria miel sobre hojuelas- ¿y si se niega?-

-digamos que si se niega vamos a tener que acabar con él y con quien lo intente proteger- dijo deteniéndose, haciendo que el pequeño se detuviera y girara para prestarle atención- después de todo ¿que tanto nos pueden hacer trescientos cincuenta rufianes contra nosotros cuatro?-

-sensei, deberías cambiar de gafas, solo somos tu y yo- dijo con tono serio, preocupado de que el ver tantas mujeres desnudas le estuviera afectando la vista al pulpo súper pervertido.

-Por ahora solo somos nosotros dos, pero tenemos agentes encubiertos en casi todas las organizaciones criminales del mundo y empresas Gatou no es la excepción, tenemos infiltrado a un miembro de elite y a un aprendiz como tunas verdes-

-¿y si nuestros contactos no se muestran?-

-no hay de que preocuparse ellos se mostraran en la batalla, no antes, no después, y si no es así, tenemos al ejercito de un solo hombre y al menor de los hermanos relámpago ¿no?- dijo refiriéndose a los apodos que habían recibido. Naruto por su increíble habilidad con el Kage bunshin y Bee por su manejo del elemento rayo, siendo él raikage, quien formaba la otra parte de los hermanos relámpago.

-¿y cuando llegaremos?-

-a este paso y este clima en un par de semanas, si los habitantes de Nami no Kuni han soportado dos años podrán soportar dos semanas-

-como sea- dijo Naruto al final dándose por vencido pues sabia que su sensei nunca se equivocaba, excepto al elegir a quien decirle sus piropos rapeados, como cuando se encontraron con una kunoichi de cabellos morados a quien le dijo:

"yo que soy poeta, y en el aire las compongo, dame un besito y verás como me pongo"

la kunoichi solo sacó docenas de serpientes de la manga de su gabardina, que de no ser por la ayuda del Hachibi, de nuevo, hubiera muerto, después Bee afirmó que de no haber llevado ella esa atrevida blusa de red, y una minifalda, él no se hubiera fijado en ella.

Durante el camino a Nami no Kuni, en una de las cantinas de uno de los pocos pueblos Bee se introdujo a beber un rato y Naruto no tuvo otro remedio que ponerse a practicar uno de los fuinjutsus que le había enseñado.

Este era el tercero que practicaba, se había hecho un sello de almacenaje en la cada una de las muñecas, y lo que en ellas había guardado era un misterio hasta para su sensei, lo que si le dijo a él fue que un par de amigos le había dado un excelente regalo y que no quería andarlo mostrando a todo el mundo.

El equipo 7 se había encontrado con dos ninjas renegados de la aldea de la niebla, los hermanos demonio, quienes fueron detenidos al instante por Kakashi; quien, para su mala suerte, no se dio cuenta de que Zabusa Momochi, también ninja renegado de Kirigakure, quien le dio un tajo en el pecho al sensei del equipo, aun herido de gravedad Kakashi fue capaz de darle una buena pelea y sus alumnos aprovecharon el momento de confusión que se creó a partir de que su maestro se levantara la banda, mostrando un ojo sharingan.

Sasuke lanzó un par de bolas de fuego, que Zabusa apagó con un jutsu de muro de agua, aunque eso solo fue una distracción para que Hinata le diera un golpe juken en el pecho, lo hubiera matado pero la chica dudó en el ultimo segundo y su mano se desvió un par de centímetros haciendo que el golpe tuviera solo un efecto debilitador. Para fortuna de los chicos apareció un ANBU de la niebla y le lanzó unos senbón al cuello al demonio de la neblina matándolo.

Al menos eso les hizo creer pues él era aliado de Zabusa y su ataque solo lo había dejado fuera de actividad un par de semanas, tiempo que aprovecharon los genin para entrenarse en el control del chakra subiendo árboles con los pies, Hinata, gracias a su clan y a su habilidad natural, completó el entrenamiento primero, así que fue enviada a cuidar al constructor en el puente, durante los últimos tres días de esas dos semanas se dedicó a pensar en su amigo rubio, era como si el anillo que él le había dado le indicara que pronto lo necesitaría y Naruto estaría ahí tal como prometió.

Naruto mientras tanto ya dominaba el jutsu de velocidad, pero solo podía ir en línea recta, si intentaba dar una desviación, por muy ligera que fuera lo dejaba exhausto, y en palabras de su sensei era porque su control de chakra estaba cayendo en picada debido al uso constante de la forma Kyubi en mas de cuatro colas, así que decidió prometerse a si mismo que no usaría el poder de su inquilino a menos que lo necesitara de verdad.

Por lo menos la "forma Kyubi", que era como ellos llamaban a la transformación que sufrían cuando sacaban una o mas colas del manto, el "modo Kyubi" lo seguiría usando pues así sus sentidos eran mucho más aguzados sobre todo su vista, y sus manos eran como garras así que un desgarre servia más que un golpe, para las largas distancias enviaba chakra a su garganta y rugía, rugía con tal fuerza que el chakra salía como un pulso de energía que era capaz de dejar pelón a más de un árbol.

Cuando las dos semanas se habían pasado los genins habían ido al puente y encontraron con asombro como todos los trabajadores habían sido atacados con senbón en puntos no vitales, pero si esenciales para mantener la conciencia. Estaba más que claro que una pelea iba a comenzar y mientras tanto Kakashi, que se encontraba en la casa de Tazuna, había tenido problemas con dos samuráis, que habían sido enviados a secuestrar a Tsunami, la hija del constructor, pero el problema no había sido nada que el hijo del colmillo blanco no pudiera arreglar, aunque sin estar al 100% ahora se dirigía al puente, donde los genin peleaban contra los mercenarios.

-maldición-dijo Sasuke con furia- está claro que ellos están a un nivel superior, si no puedo con ellos nunca podré con él

-no puede ser, incluso después de tanto esfuerzo estoy llena de rasguños y Sasuke-kun me ha tenido que salvar varias veces, sigo siendo un estorbo- pensó Hinata.

La inútil pelichicle solo preocupada de su "Sasuke-kun" se había lazado corriendo al domo de espejos, pero para Haku solo era una herramienta mas en el camino para terminar la pelea, le lanzó unas agujas y en ese momento Sasuke lo vio todo en cámara lenta, su sharingan había despertado y en contra de su voluntad se había movido para salvarla, ahora había caído abatido por las agujas y su sueño moría con él.

Justo cuando Sasuke muere, Zabusa apareció frente al constructor y cuando se disponía a decapitarlo apareció Kakashi deteniendo la espada con un par de kunais bloqueando el ataque.

-vaya, vaya pero si es Kakashi el guerrero sharingan, creí haberte asesinado para que no te metieras en asuntos ajenos a tu comprensión- dijo el demonio mientras sonreía debajo de las vendas de su rostro.

-creí que se podría decir lo mismo de ti, pero da igual, hoy solo uno de nosotros terminará vivo- dijo analizando la situación que lo rodeaba.

Sasuke había caído muerto, Sakura estaba llorando su amor y Hinata estaba en el domo de hielo, llena de heridas y a punto de recibir el último golpe de parte de su enemigo.

-supongo que esto es el fin, tal como dijo mi padre, solo soy un estorbo, ahora que lo pienso mi padre cambió demasiado desde la muerte de mamá, cuando Hanabi-chan nació- pensaba la Hyuuga mientras veía pasar su vida frente a sus ojos, y había una imagen que se sobreponía a todas, un rubio de ojos azules.

-lo que más lamento y me arrepiento es de no haberte podido ver por ultima vez- dijo en un murmullo para sí misma al tiempo que Haku lanzaba unas senbón, la chica soltó su ultimo grito- NARUTO-KUN – dijo tres segundos antes de morir… continuara.

Al fin termine el cuarto capitulo, próximamente subiré el capitulo 4.5 o el 5 según ande de humor.

Pero en compensación les dejo un avance del siguiente:

Un ANBU de 1.60 metros de alto vestido de negro con una correa sosteniendo una mascara con diseño de zorro, la cual oculta su cabello en su totalidad junto con un pañuelo negro, protectores reglamentarios y chaleco rojos, el kanji kyu tatuado en el brazo, unos ojos color carmesí se podían ver a través de la abertura de los ojos, la funda para la espada no estaba así que se podía suponer que no usaba espada, no había ningún símbolo que indicara su aldea pero…

-¿podemos comenzar? Te aseguro que no soy débil- dijo con seriedad…

quizas cambie un poco la parte del avance pero no será mucho en realidad

ahora ando corto de tiempo asi que no respondo reviews pero sepan que los he leido todos y cada uno aunque sean pocos, y solo les pido que recomienden mi fic y recomiendenme algun buen fic y yo lo leere, de preferencia si es NARUHINA

salu222 a todos y besos a todas


	6. Kurorai no ANBU vs Kiri no ANBU

Capitulo 5.- Kurorai no ANBU vs. Kiri no ANBU

-Naruto, ¿Qué te sucede?- la preocupación era palpable en la voz de Killer Bee, amigo y maestro de Naruto desde hace casi siete años, pues en este momento, cuando iban de camino a su misión, veía como su alumno se tomaba el pecho, como si un mal presentimiento lo embargara por dentro.

El chico lo miró mientras comenzaba a liberar colas de chakra y a hacer sellos- no lo se, pero solo se que si no hago la técnica ahora me arrepentiré toda mi vida, sígueme por favor, no se donde termine, si hay problemas tardare un par de horas en recuperarme-

Y a las palabras: Elemento rayo: velocidad Sonica, el chico desapareció, lo siguiente que Naruto escuchó fue que alguien gritaba su nombre y con el sufijo "kun", solo podía ser ella, y la llamada del anillo, así que en su deseo de protegerla de todo apenas se detuvo y abrazó lo que estaba frente a él, que resulto ser Hinata-chan.

"NARUTO-KUN" fue lo ultimo que salio de sus labios al tiempo que cerró sus perlados ojos tratando de evitar ver el golpe final, un golpe que nunca llegó, pues se vio envuelta en un protector y calido abrazo.

Cuando lanzó su último ataque se sorprendió de haber fallado, no por falta de puntería, pues esta era perfecta aun en completa oscuridad nunca había fallado, no, era porque entre él y su objetivo apareció un ANBU como de 14 o 15 años de edad y 1.60 metros de estatura.

Vestido de negro con una correa sosteniendo una mascara con diseño de zorro, entre la cabeza y esta hay un paño negro, también, ocultando su cabello en su totalidad, protectores reglamentarios y chaleco rojo, el kanji "kyu" tatuado en el brazo izquierdo.

Unos ojos color carmesí y pupila rasgada de diseño animal se podían ver a través de la abertura de los ojos, la funda para la espada no estaba, así que se podía suponer que no usaba espada, no había ningún símbolo que indicara su aldea pero, si había salvado a esa chica no podía estar del mismo lado que Zabusa-sama y él, así que lo eliminaría para cumplir con su misión.

Ahora su chakra estaba muy bajo, además el zorro estaba gastando mucho chakra comunicándole a Yamata-sama su posición, y solo podía recurrir al modo Kyubi, que era en el que se encontraba ahora. Justo como a él le gustaba, jugar con todo en contra. Se divertiría un buen rato, pero

Comenzó a sentir una gran ira, la causa de esta ira era que Hinata parecía más bien un puercoespín debido a tantas agujas encajadas y tantos rasguños, así que no necesitaba tener mucha inteligencia para deducir que el anillo había hecho su trabajo al estar ella frente a una muerte segura.

-será mejor que Hinata-chan no sepa quien soy, al fin y al cabo ella nunca ha visto estos ojos- pensó y luego con una ira muy mal disimulada habló fingiendo una voz más adulta, pues su cuerpo se veía como el de un joven de catorce años cuando apenas iba para trece- señorita, ¿Quién le hizo esto?-

-A…AN...ANBU-san…- dijo, pero la respuesta fue cortada de golpe, o mas bien de senbón, pues un par de estas fueron lanzadas hacia el de negro y se encajaron en la espalda de este.

Fue entonces cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que tenía tres senbón encajadas en su pulmón derecho además de esas dos, con solo un pulso de chakra, como cuando liberas un genjutsu demasiado fuerte, las cinco agujas salieron despedidas de su espalda, no era como si necesitara hacerlo de ese modo, pero quería intimidar al enemigo, además que con ese chakra sus heridas se curaron.

La miro con esa penetrante mirada carmesí- entiendo, yo me encargo, mantengase a salvo- dijo al sentir además de la presencia de Hinata-chan la de Sakura, quien lloraba sobre el cadáver del teme de Sasuke.

Un par de ninjas mas, que se mantenían en calma relativa, pues no se movían, seguramente trataban de ver de qué lado estaba él y había otra presencia, al parecer era un civil, debido a su bajo nivel de chakra fue la última en sentir.

Con un gesto de cabeza le indicó a la chica que saliera del domo de espejos en el que se encontraban, y alrededor de este había una densa neblina, al ver que la chica no se movía, hizo un sello con forma de cruz y al susurrar "kage bunshin no jutsu" apareció un clon de él, pero uno con forma sólida.- ya sabes que hacer- le dijo a su clon.

Este simplemente se dedico a asentir con la cabeza, la tomó en pose nupcial y se dirigió a la salida mas cercana de ahí, Haku no podía dejar que ella se recuperara de las heridas era demasiado peligrosa en cuanto a taijutsu se refiere, salio del espejo en que se encontraba y se preparó para lanzar tres agujas, en una milésima de segundo el ANBU estaba ahí, deteniendo su mano.- la pelea es entre nosotros dos- le dijo para luego retirarse de un salto.

El ANBU de Kiri insistió en lanzar su ataque nuevamente pero ahora solo fue una aguja, hacia el clon, de nuevo Naruto se movió lo mas rapido que sus pesas le permitían y se colocó espalda con espalda a su clon, atrapando la aguja entre sus dedos pulgar e índice

-si hay alguien más aquí no será divertido, pero hay mas clones de donde vino ese, si quieres mas como yo, aunque con uno bastará- dijo con voz entre seria y burlona, para dirigir su vista a la chica- si mi clon desaparece, huya-

Ella respondió con un simple "hai" y luego se dio cuenta de cómo se encontraba siendo cargada y se sonrojo en demasía, si cuando Naruto-kun estaba en la aldea era tímida, cuando se fue ella se volvio a encerrar en su capullo de timidez y ahora solo había un chico que la hacia sonrojar así, pero no de ese tipo de sonrojo, sino uno de impotencia, pues él la presenta como su novia, la cela y todo así, pues ella ha sido la única que lo ha rechazado, aunque lo hizo de manera amable.

Una vez que su clon salio del domo


	7. Duelo jinchuriki

Capitulo 6. Duelo jinchuriki.

Antes de iniciar este capitulo dejen les aclaro algo que puede confundirlos: aquí uso dos formas con el poder del biju y los voy a ejemplificar con Naruto: 1ª: modo Kyubi o fase 1: son los rasgos del zorro, así como sus sentidos superiores. 2ª: forma Kyubi o fase 2: es cuando saca una o más colas, incluidas las transformaciones de la cuarta y sexta colas. 3ª: máximo poder o fase 3: cuando libera al biju al máximo, como Killer Bee, es decir la forma completa.

En cuanto salió del domo de espejos adquirió una pose seria y recordó su auto promesa de no depender de forma Kyubi, después de todo si usa la segunda fase jinchuriki su esperanza de vida se acorta, solo alguien como Bee, que pasó la mayor parte de su vida usándola puede hacerlo sin desgastar sus células exponiéndolas a una constante explosión de chakra y regeneración, además el chakra natural del Hachibi es tipo tierra, mientras que el del Kyubi es tipo fuego, lo que empeora las cosas, pero si no fortalecía su cuerpo por su propio medio no podría llegar a usar todas las colas de su biju, mucho menos usar la tercera fase, o el modo ermitaño. Este ultimo no iba con su estilo, pero debía admitir que era grandioso, poder pelear al tu por tu con una de las legendarias bestias con colas, con la de ocho colas era simplemente genial.

-Veré cuanto puedo aguantar con mis pesos y sin usar mas de una cola, si saco una mi clon desaparece y lo ultimo que quiero es que Hinata-chan se preocupe- se dijo a si mismo.

Las chispas saltaban como producto del choque metálico entre la espada gigante del demonio oculto entre la niebla, con los kunai que protegían, a duras penas, al hijo del colmillo blanco de Konoha. Dichas chispas se detuvieron de improviso, ambos combatientes tomaron su distancia, al tiempo que advertían la presencia con un gran chakra.

-Ese chakra ¿será Haku?- se preguntó Zabuza mentalmente- no esto es mucho mas fuerte, su solo instinto asesino supera por mucho al de Yagura-sama; debe ser otro jinchuriki, alguno con mas colas, pero no es probable que sea de Konoha, hasta donde yo se Konoha no tiene jinchuriki, quizá llegó alguien mas- esa posibilidad comenzó a preocuparlo.

Haku se movía a toda velocidad entre los espejos y estaba sorprendido, pues el ANBU de protectores rojos lo estaba siguiendo con su mirada carmesí, sin dificultad alguna, pero esa mirada era mas avanzada que la del chico que había derrotado hacía solo unos instantes, estos ojos no solo transmitían una sensación de respeto como el sharingan del ninja copia, o curiosidad, como la que sintió con Sasuke, sino que además de eso le transmitían una sensación de inferioridad.

En cuanto salió de un espejo con la intensidad de atacar Naruto apareció justo en su cara, dejándolo tan sorprendido por la pasmosa velocidad con la que se movió, pero lo que sorprendió mas al ninja de hielo fue que no lo atacó, sino que le dejó en claro quien llevaba la ventaja, tres segundos después (que para un civil no es nada de tiempo, pero para un ninja como cualquiera de los ahí presentes, significa toda una pelea a decidir) hizo amago de atacar pero cometió un error, dejó un hueco en sus defensas, Haku aprovechó ese hueco colando una de sus agujas a un punto vital, se encontró con que era un engaño, por lo que el de rojo le dio un buen golpe en la mascara, no muy fuerte, no muy débil.

Haku se alejó de un salto y se introdujo en otro espejo, como era posible que ese chico se moviera tan rápido, con su mano tocó la mascara cuando vio un poco de luz entrar donde se supone no hay nada, la mascara se agrietó, pero no se rompió. En ese momento ambos combatientes se percataron de algo que les podía dar la victoria. Naruto supo que las imágenes en los otros espejos no eran clones de sombra, de agua, ni siquiera de ilusión, eran meramente reflejos del chico, la mascara se agrietó en todos. Por su lado Haku se percató de que al usar mascara el ninja de rojo debía de carecer de visión periférica, por lo que sus puntos ciegos eran mayores.

El ANBU de kiri se lanzó al ataque al tiempo que intensificaba la niebla que cubría el lugar, pero para sorpresa de Naruto, otro salió del espejo trasero, en el momento que lo iban a atacar hizo un kage bunshin y lo lanzó, como si fuese un objeto, contra el que sabía era real, giró para encarar al otro, pero en el ultimo momento saltó a un lado, su bunshin había sido esquivado y lo iban a atacar por la espalda, giró y lanzó una patada voladora, de modo que lo impactó, gracias a su olfato superior lo detectó, no solo dependía de su vista, con una explosión de chakra despejó toda la niebla. Lo que no supo fue que el otro Haku era un clon de hielo, que estaba oculto dentro del espejo, tras el reflejo del original. Dicho clon lo atrapó en una llave de lucha y comenzó a congelarlo, haciendo una prisión de hielo, más fuerte que el acero, mas fría que Neji.

Hinata se estremeció cuando vio a su salvador capturado, vio el clon que la custodiaba y no parecía dispuesto a ir a ayudar a su cuerpo original, dio un paso hacia adelante con la intención de ir a la pelea, pero su guardián se atravesó. En otro lugar, no muy lejos, pero no tan cerca, una figura se desplazaba por entre los arboles con gran velocidad. Era un ANBU vestido como Naruto, pero en vez de rojo había un morado oscuro.

-Maldición, Naruto esta muy débil, aun no domina el jutsu de velocidad sónica, me sorprende que lo hubiese hecho después de entrenar por horas, con todo ese chakra que tiene su control es pésimo, solo espero que no pase lo que creo- se dijo Bee a sí mismo al tiempo que incrementaba su velocidad, hubiese usado el mismo jutsu que su alumno, pero no tenía una referencia de a donde ir a parar, podía usar su propia técnica de desplazamiento, pero no sabía si había electricidad en el lugar donde estaba el rubio menor.

Naruto llevaba varios minutos atrapado en la prisión de hielo, su cuerpo se sentía entumecido, así que decidió subir un poco el nivel, debía ayudar a los compañeros de Hinata-chan. Comenzó a desactivar el modo Kyubi, sus garras desaparecieron dando paso a unas manos humanas, sus colmillos volvieron a ser normales, poco mas grandes que el promedio. Y sus ojos dejaron de brillar en la oscuridad de su mascara. Era momento de usar lo aprendido, después de todo en eso seis años y medio no solo había entrenado como jinchuriki, había lugares donde no debían saber su condición, incluso en la aldea de Iwa, donde fueron una vez, usó solamente clones y jutsus normales. Enfocó chakra del zorro, pero en otra forma, lo transformó en elemento rayo.

-Elemento rayo: armadura eléctrica- dijo al finalizar su concentración, estos jutsus eran sus favoritos, por varias razones: se lo enseñó el Raikage en persona, no usan sellos y son muy efectivos.

La prisión de hielo se rompió y si antes su velocidad era grande, ahora era indescriptible, en menos de cuatro segundos rompió todos los espejos, y tenía a Haku sin escape posible. La pelea se había prolongado demasiado, Naruto comenzó a sentir el cansancio, ese jutsu lo había hecho sin problemas muchas veces, pero ahora se unieron varios factores: la velocidad sónica lo había mermado, el moverse a tanta velocidad cansaba sus músculos, además con la armadura eléctrica y sus pesos era como su un bebé carga un bulto de diez kilos.

Haku decidió que usaría su as bajo la manga, quizá perdería o quizá no, era simplemente un volado, pero era por el bien de su misión. Lo más probable era que ganara, después de todo no por ser jinchuriki, el otro ANBU podría liberar a su bestia, a lo mucho una, quizá dos colas, pero no había posibilidad de que pudiera soportar el poder desatado del Sanbi en su forma máxima.

-Lo siento si destruyo el puente- pensó- pero si no derroto a este oponente llegará a ser un peligro mas adelante- al tiempo que comenzaba a liberar a su biju, era rodeado por un aura de chakra color azul marino, mas oscura que el chakra normal, su mascara salió volando mostrando un rostro algo afeminado, sobre todo por el cabello largo. No era capaz de controlar a su bestia, pero si de liberarla, algo muy poco normal en un jinchuriki.

El aura creció y se hizo mas intensa, su instinto asesino se disparó causando un gran temor en Tazuna y un temblor incontrolable en Sakura, Hinata no se preocupó, algo dentro de ella le decía que con el de rojo estaba segura. El chakra comenzó a mermar, pero no a disminuir, sino a hacerse mas espeso, cubrió a Haku y tomó forma de caparazón de tortuga, sus ojos se hicieron completamente negros con el iris amarillo, a su espalda se formó una cola aserrada y el mar bajo el puente se comenzó a agitar, cuando se liberó la segunda cola Naruto se puso tenso.

-Maldición, no creí que fuera a encontrarme con otro jinchuriki, ya casi no tengo chakra, el zorro esta dormido, no más bien exhausto, puedo obtener a lo máximo dos colas de la reserva negra, pero puedo perder el control, y además Hinata-chan estaría en peligro, si eso vuelve a pasar- su mente trabajaba a todo lo que daba, solo le quedaba confiar en que Killer Bee lo encontrara a tiempo.

-¿Lo ves Kakashi?, Haku es un jinchuriki, aunque su biju sea de los tres mas débiles, es mucho mas fuerte que tu o que yo, todo depende de la habilidad, como viste antes él tiene la habilidad de controlar el hielo, el Sanbi la de controlar el agua, y estamos en un puente, sobre el mar, lo que se traduce en: que el otro está perdido irremediablemente- explicó Zabuza con una sonrisa en su vendado rostro.

Kakashi escuchaba sin escuchar las palabras del demonio de kiri, el instinto asesino que había sentido antes, cuando la niebla se despejó y vio al ANBU de rojo, era mayor que el del compañero de Zabuza, pero algo en su mente le indicaba que no era desconocido, de pronto todo fue claro para él, era el instinto que acompañaba al chakra del zorro, y a menos que algo malo hubiera pasado, ese ANBU era el hijo de su sensei.

La velocidad de Naruto se había desvanecido así como su jutsu, ahora solo se podía mover para tratar de esquivar los embates del biju, que se mostraba en todo su esplendor, lo bueno de que fuese una tortuga era que era relativamente lento.

-Según el pulpo pervertido, cada biju tiene una habilidad, una debilidad y una especialidad, analizándolo me he dado cuenta de los tres puntos, su habilidad es clara, resistencia, los golpes con la armadura eléctrica no lo afectan, su debilidad es su lentitud, y su especialidad es el dominio del agua- pensó, pero un potente chorro de agua lo golpeó sacándolo de sus pensamientos y lo dejó en el suelo, ya no se podía levantar, estaba tendido a su merced.

Cuando el sanbi iba a aplastarlo vio todo en cámara lenta: una cabellera negro azulado se interpuso entre él y la bestia abrazándolo protectoramente, era Hinata, su clon se dispersó a si mismo, haciendo que el chakra del Kyubi con que estaba hecho volviera al original, aprovechando esto, así como su excelente improvisación, reactivó su armadura eléctrica pero esta vez al máximo nivel posible, para que no dañara a Hinata, la armadura funcionó y resistiría el peso del sanbi, al menos por unos segundos.

-Vete, déjame- le dijo a Hinata, pero sin la voz mas adulta que había fingido, esta vez por la situación usó su voz normal.

-No, tu me…salvaste, por mi culpa estas así- le dijo apegándose mas al chico, pasando por alto su tono de voz, pero su subconsciente tal vez no lo hizo.

Cuando la armadura estaba por desaparecer Naruto giró colocando a Hinata bajo él, de haber sido otra la situación ambos se hubieran sonrojado. Cuando la chica soltó un grito ahogado y sintió su jutsu desactivado supo que era el final. Fue ahí cuando Hinata vio en los orificios de la mascara unos ojos azules que le parecieron conocidos, murmuró un "Naruto-kun" y luego cerró sus ojos, convencida que su salvador era ese amigo que deseaba tanto ver. Naruto, por su parte agradeció al cielo por la vida que había llevado, por que pudo ver los ojos perlados de Hinata una última vez, lo que lamentaba era que ya no podría decirle sus sentimientos, agradeció por haber conocido a Killer Bee, lastima que no pudo darle las gracias.

En vez de sentir el aplastante peso del Sanbi, sintió que era alejado de ahí, giró el rostro y vio a su sensei, casi padre, que sostenía a la tortuga de tres colas con sus brazos, los cuales había transformado parcialmente en los del Hachibi, lo arrojó hacia el agua.

-Pulpo-senin, que alegría- dijo con tono aliviado. Se puso de pie con dificultad, cuando estaba por caer vio que Hinata lo sostenía firmemente, como temiendo perderlo, quizá lo había descubierto.

-Tranquilo chico, yo me ocupo de esto, ¡lets rock!- gritó al tiempo que se lanzaba al agua, la cual comenzó a agitarse mas fuerte.

-Rayos, de haber sabido eso antes, hubiese detenido esta estupidez desde antes, ahora Haku perdió el control y llegó este sujeto, de todos tenia que llegar él- dijo para sí mismo Zabuza, ignorando que Kakashi lo escuchó, hasta que fue tarde.

-¿Los conoces?- afirmó mas preguntó el ninja copia.

-Que te importa pendejo- contestó enojado Zabuza.

Bajo el agua el Sanbi intentó atacar a Bee mientras caía, pero no contó con la rápida transformación de este, que al tocar el agua ya no era el ANBU de protectores morados, sino el Hachibi, con un movimiento de sumisión atrapó al Sanbi y lo comenzó a asfixiar, pero no contaba con que la bestia pudiese hacer una sustitución con agua. Varios segundos después Bee se detuvo, era imposible pelear con un biju en su estado natural, el Hachibi era débil en el agua, pero fuerte en la tierra, lo contrario al Sanbi.

Saltó del agua y en el aire una capa morado oscuro lo cubrió, cuando desapareció el Hachibi ahora exhibía un esqueleto de toro, con el cráneo en su hombro derecho, y tenía piernas, algo de lo que carece en su tercera fase, era la segunda fase, si quería que el jinchuriki del sanbi viviera tendría que pelear en esa forma, "el poder de un biju, en forma humana" era como lo describía él, lo mejor de dos mundos.

-¡Lariat!- gritó al tiempo que embestía a la tortuga con su hombro, protegido y aumentado por el esqueleto.

Segundos después saltó Killer Bee, con su forma Humana y con Haku en los brazos, Zabuza corrió a ver el estado del chico. Dejando de lado a un confundido Kakashi.

-Tranqui Zabuza, solo está inconsciente, tuve que aplicarle el sello de cinco puntos, porque sin control estaba su mente, mas fuerte deberás entrenarle- dijo rapeando.

-Entonces no me equivoqué, si eres Killer Bee-sama, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Y ¿Por qué ese sujeto atacó a Haku?, creía que estábamos del mismo lado- dijo confundido el de kiri.

-Estamos aquí porque es momento de terminar con los abusos de Gatou, aun estamos del mismo lado, él es uno de los nueve, acaba de tomar su lugar como líder, así que debes saber quien es, el porque los atacó no lo se, yo apenas vengo llegando- respondió con seriedad, algo raro en él.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, soy jinchuriki del Kyubi, y como dijo el pulpo pervertido, ahora soy líder de la organización, pero mientras termino algunos asuntos el líder es el Hachibi comenzó a decir viendo que no había motivo para seguir con el secreto frente a Hinata- yo no ataqué a esta chica, solo defendí a Hinata-chan, y ella me atacó, además aun no conozco a muchos miembros, solo un par de jinchurikis pero a esta no la conocía- Bee se acercó y le susurró algo al oído- perdón, me confundí yo, es que el rostro… y el cabello, ¿entonces no es chica, es chico?- dijo sorprendido.

Por suerte la campana lo salvó, o mas bien un sonido metálico lo salvó, era una flecha dirigida a Tazuna, que fue cubierta por un resucitado Sasuke, al parecer solo había estado en estado de muerte temporal, al seguir la dirección de la flecha vieron a unos doscientos hombres comandados por uno mas bajo y regordete.

-Al parecer el demonio de la niebla es un traidor- dijo con sorna.

-No se puede traicionar a alguien a quien nunca se fue leal- respondió Zabuza.

-Cabrón, ¡mátenlos a todos!- gritó enojado Gatou, los hombres comenzaron a correr en dirección del grupo, cuando Bee analizó a los demás vio que Zabuza estaba exhausto, al igual que Naruto y la chica que coincidía con las característica de Hinata estaba peor de cansada, Haku se encontraba inconsciente, el ninja que identificó como sharingan no Kakashi no estaba en optimas condiciones, el chico con cara arrogante, acababa de regresar de la muerte, y la peli rosa tenía toda la pinta de ser una inútil.

-Por lo visto todo depende de mi- dijo para si mismo, pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Naruto, recordándole que él también estaba ahí.

-¡Por si no te habías dado cuenta yo estoy aquí! Elige, me das un préstamo, o uso la de urgencias- le dijo, tendiéndole el puño como siempre hacían.

-Yo te presto un poco- respondió chocando el puño, tanto Kakashi como Hinata se dieron cuenta, por sus Dojutsu, que en ese choque iba mas que una simple muestra de amistad, iba lo que Bee llamaba un "poco" de chakra, suficiente como para hacer mas de cincuenta clones de sombra. -Zabuza voy a usar tu espada, Naruto toma- dijo Bee tomando la Kubikiri no Houcho, de Zabuza y dándole un par de sus ocho espadas a Naruto. Ambos se lanzaron hacia la pelea. Rodeados por armaduras; Bee por tres colas y Naruto por la armadura eléctrica.

Fin capitulo 6

Finalmente aquí esta la continuación del fic, se que no tengo perdón, pero tampoco tengo computadora. Se que muchos se habían imaginado que Zabuza y Haku eran miembros de Kurorai no ANBU, también conocido como Kuro ANBU, pero nadie se esperaba que Haku fuese jinchuriki del Sanbi verdad.

Bueno les deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo y que en este año el NaruHina sea canon XD. Ahora no respondo comentarios porque ando corto de tiempo. Pero en el próximo prometo que si los respondo, junto con los que me dejen en este capitulo.

Siguiente historia en actualizar es: Tierra muerta. La cual estoy publicando en mi pagina de facebook, y hoy lo voy a subir completo en Narutouchiha, en la sección de fanfics originales, para que se den una vuelta y me dejen un comentario.

Aquí les dejo un avance de esa historia: Es una historia de zombis ambientada en mi pueblo natal, con mis amigos y conmigo como personajes, para los que no los conozcan hice una lista con nombre, alias, etc.

Salu222 a todos y besos a todas y sobretodo un abrazo a todos y cada uno de los que lean esto


	8. Regreso

Capitulo 7.- Regreso

La pelea contra los secuaces de Gatou fue breve, pero no por eso menos impresionante, los mercenarios intentaron huir cuando vieron a ese par de monstruos dirigirse sin miedo hacia ellos, el más grande con la gran espada de Zabuza y el menor con un par de espadas cortas, el haberse confiado no hubiera sido problema pues ellos eran casi doscientos, pero hubo algo que los atemorizó como nunca cuando uno de ellos comenzó a ser rodeado por un aura de color azul, no era chakra ordinario sino que era una armadura de raiton, y el otro con un manto color rojo y un par de colas detrás.

Los primeros en enfrentarlos fueron los primeros en morir, el resto huyó despavorido, sin embargo no contaban con que eran superados no solo en fuerza sino en velocidad, en un par de minutos estaban en el suelo con graves quemaduras por chakra biju, cortadas o inconscientes por descargas eléctricas. Pero Gatou no tuvo tiempo siquiera de parpadear pues murió decapitado por un doble Lariat.

-Aun es muy débil- se dijo Naruto a si mismo viendo los efectos de su ataques, su objetivo llegar a era ser por lo menos igual de fuerte que el actual Raikage.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que la batalla de Nami no Kuni había terminado cuando regresaron los Jinchurikis, solo que con un atuendo diferente al de Kuro ANBU, Killer Bee con su ropa típica, mientras que Naruto portaba un traje color negro con naranja así como unos guantes y sandalias idénticos a los de su maestro, y cubriendo los tatuajes de sus brazos llevaba una bandana de Konoha en el derecho y una de Kumo en el izquierdo.

-Muchas gracias, de no ser por ustedes no la cuento- comenzó Kakashi- aunque supongo que la misión esta lejos de terminar.

-No hay problema, los hicimos tragas la flema, y si fumaran les diera enfisema, yeaahhh- Respondió Bee rapeando.

-Hinata-chan este…- habló el rubio alargando la ultima palabra con nerviosismo después de casi siete años de no verse, ahora que la había vuelto a ver lo había confirmado, estaba enamorado de ella. Pero las palabras que le hubiera querido decir murieron en su mente al ver como el chico al que reconoció como Sasuke abrazó a la Hyuga, un destello rojo pasó por sus ojos y un dolor en su corazón, pero se concentró en recuperar el autocontrol de tal forma que no miró el gestó incomodo que le dirigió Hinata al Uchiha.

-Felicidades ya eres genin, al igual que los demás de la generación por lo que puedo ver, me alegro- terminó con una sonrisa fingida, cualquiera que no lo conociera le hubiera creído, mas no así Hinata y Bee, la chica estaba por responder pero Sasuke se le adelantó.

-Hmp ¿no quisiste decir que "somos" genin? Eso debe incluirte a ti ¿Cuándo te graduaste dobe?- cuestionó con tono despectivo- porque yo fui el mejor de nuestra generación y la mejor kunoichi es Hinata, mi novia- finalizó arrastrando y remarcando la ultima palabra.

El rubio solo se dio media vuelta y saltó al árbol mas cercano- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Kakashi.

-De cacería- respondió sin girarse- los alcanzo en Konoha.

-Ja que maleducado, no respondió la pregunta de Sasuke-kun- Comentó Sakura con enojo.

-Si tanto les interesa saber, atención deberán poner- cantó Bee y una vez tuvo la atención de todos habló con tono normal, de lo contrario no le entenderían- tanto el enano como Hinata son lo que podríamos llamar de doble nacionalidad.

-¿Doble nacionalidad?- cuestionó Sasuke.

-Cuando Killer Bee-sama esta hablando no se le interrumpe imbécil- dijo con un tono violento que dio a entender que no serian toleradas las interrupciones- porque es ninja tanto de Konoha como de Kumo, lo que me recuerda esto- continuó dándole una banda de la nube a Hinata- ahora eres genin de Kumo, volviendo a lo del enano, él no ha estado en servicio ninja oficial en mucho tiempo, lamento decepcionarte señorito "numero uno de mi generación" pero Naruto es mejor que tu en todos los sentidos ¿alguno de ustedes recuerda la ultima vez que lo vieron?

-Naruto-kun dejó de asistir a la academia después del diez de octubre de hace seis años- respondió Hinata.

-Se le vio contigo un par de meses y luego desapareció casi al final de ese año- añadió Kakashi.

-Exacto, dejó de ir porque no tenía sentido seguir asistiendo cuando ya tenía un sensei privado- respondió Bee- es decir, se graduó a los seis años, tres meses después de entrar a la academia- comenzó a hablar de manera mas acelerada y haciendo señas hacia todos lados- por lo tanto es el mejor de la generación, chúpate esta Uchiha- finalizó haciendo una seña sugerente.

Sakura solo quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco al saber eso, Sasuke con una vena hinchada en la frente y estupefacto, momento que aprovechó Hinata para alejarse de él por su puesto que esto no pasó desapercibido para Bee.

-Bee ¿No crees que son demasiadas emociones para un solo día?- le preguntó el Hachibi mentalmente.

-Apenas comienzo- replicó en voz alta- en cuanto a los rango, el enano dijo que ustedes son genin porque él es de rango ANBU en Kumo, a pesar de que nunca ha entrado en esa aldea, lo cual no significa que no la conozca- comenzó a carcajearse mentalmente al ver que ahora Sasuke compartía la misma expresión atónita de Sakura.

-Genin a los seis, ANBU a los doce, muy interesante- comentó Kakashi- cada vez esta muy cerca de superar al cuarto Hokage.

-En realidad es ANBU desde los diez, un momento ¿conociste a Minato?- preguntó Bee.

-Así es, Minato Namikaze fue mi sensei- Respondió el ninja copia.

-Si mi información es correcta tu debes ser Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia, hijo de Sakumo Hatake y alumno del rayo amarillo de Konoha, entonces hay un lugar para ti en Kuro ANBU.

-¿Kuro ANBU?- preguntó Tazuna.

-Información clasificada, Hatake nos vemos luego fue un placer haberme enfrentado contigo, espero algún día pelear de forma amistosa- dijo Zabuza a modo de despedida- pero por ahora debemos finalizar la misión y esperar a que Haku despierte.

-Bien chicos debemos descansar, este ha sido un día muy agotador- habló Kakashi sacando su libro naranja y comenzando a caminar con paso despreocupado.

-Pero Kakashi-sensei ¿Quién va a limpiar todo esto?- preguntó Sakura señalando la gran cantidad de sangre que había en el puente.

-No te preocupes mocosa Kuro ANBU se encargará de todo esto- respondió con tranquilidad Bee.

-Ya me harté de todo esto que si Kuro ANBU esto, que lo otro, ahora mismo exijo saber todo acerca de esa dichosa organización y porque el dobe es el líder- el tono de exigencia se notaba en la voz de Sasuke, Bee decidió darle una probada para que viera con que se estaba metiendo, pero mas que nada porque notó el interés en Kakashi y en Hinata, quienes tarde o temprano serían miembros.

-Bien te lo diré, pero pon atención que no repetiré, Kuro ANBU es una organización secreta que se dedica a mantener el mundo ninja en una relativa paz- comenzó a hablar.

-Hmp pues con tres guerras ninja no creo que estén haciendo una gran labor- dijo altaneramente el Uchiha.

-Silencio, ya dije que no me gusta ser interrumpido- gritó liberando intencionalmente un poco de instinto asesino para reafirmar sus palabras, pero lo desapareció de inmediato- como les decía nuestro objetivo es mantener la paz relativa, las tres guerras ninjas se han dado porque han pasado cosas que no pudimos evitar, pero te aseguro que de no ser por nosotros ahora estuvieras luchando en la quinta o sexta guerra probablemente, fue fundada por Hashirama Senju, el que conocen como primer Hokage, desde entonces la organización ha estado manteniendo la paz desde las sombras, está compuesta por miembros de prácticamente todos los países.

-En sus filas han estado desde Kages, Daimios, ninjas comunes, incluso simples civiles, pero como en todo debe haber jerarquías, de lo contrario no sería una organización, primero que nada deben estar los nueve jinchurikis, el de mas colas es el líder, es decir, Naruto, luego estoy yo y así sucesivamente, a pesar de que no todos los jinchurikis están enlistados tienen su lugar asegurado, después de ahí se rigen por niveles, cuando un miembro quiere ascender de rango debe pelear con un superior, si gana sube a su nivel y el que pierde baja un rango, algo sencillo de explicar, el problema es que todos son tan fuertes que casi nunca se da esto- se detuvo para poder ver si los presentes le iban siguiendo el paso.

-Dices que hay un lugar reservado para mí, de no ser así ¿Como podría ingresar?- cuestionó interesado Kakashi.

-Para unirte debes cumplir con al menos una de estas condiciones- comenzó a contar cada una levantando un dedo- uno: ser un jinchuriki, dos: ser hijo de un miembro, tres: ser protegido de un miembro, cuatro: ser alumno de un miembro, cinco: ser extremadamente fuerte, lo cual se decide con una serie de pruebas que sería un poco problemático explicar, seis: ser criminal buscado de rango S, siete: ser odiado por todo un país y a pesar de eso querer protegerlo, esas son las siete maneras de ganar tu acceso a Kuro ANBU- finalizó en espera de la siguiente pregunta.

-Entonces ¿me estas diciendo que el dobe es el líder solo por ser el jinchuriki del Kyubi?- cuestionó con asombro Sasuke.

-Mucho más que eso, Naruto es el líder porque es el primero que cumple al pie de la letra cada una de las condiciones.

-Imposible- comentó estupefacta Sakura.

-Te explico, ser un Jinchuriki es fácil porque nació siéndolo, segundo, digamos que es mi hijo adoptivo- dijo Bee viendo a Kakashi para darle a entender que no era por eso- tercero él al igual que Hinata pueden entrar a la organización porque son mis protegidos, cuarto, él es mi alumno y por como ustedes pudieron ver hace un rato es extremadamente fuerte, aunque ese no era su 100%- continuó viendo que los demás no le creían, decidió que mejor mas tarde lo vieran por si mismos, sexto, Kakashi sabe perfectamente porque Naruto es buscado como criminal rango S en Iwa, y de no ser así en ese país se ha ganado perfectamente la reputación de criminal, aunque todo a causa de nuestras misiones, finalmente él es odiado por todo, bueno casi todo el país del fuego- finalizó viendo que Hinata ponía expresión triste- pero aun así él ha decidido proteger a toda esa bola de ingratos. Bueno ya dije demasiado, nos vemos en una semana en Konoha- dicho esto desapareció.

Hiruzen Sarutobi fumaba su pipa mientras se encontraba viendo tranquilamente la aldea desde la ventana de su oficina mientras meditaba toda la información que había recibido ese día por la mañana de parte de Kakashi, el equipo aun no llegaba pero habían mandado a Pakkun con el reporte, al parecer la misión se había complicado mas de lo que pensaba, ni con todo el dinero que hubiera ganado en diez años Tazuna hubiese sido capaz de pagar una misión de rango A casi S que enfrentó el equipo siete, pero alguien había mandado ese dinero con el cachorro, aunque Kakashi no decía nada en el reporte.

En eso pensaba el maestro cuando Kotetsu apareció arrodillado, al parecer tenia información de la puerta- Hokage-sama el equipo siete ha regresado de la misión en Nami no Kuni, pero me solicitaron que le informara que esperaran unos minutos mas en la puerta, no dieron razón, solo dijeron que sería bueno que se dirigiera hacia ahí, también Hyuga Hinata solicitó que le informara esto de manera literal "él regresó, hoy llega a la aldea"

La pipa del anciano Kage cayó al suelo lanzando pequeñas partículas de tabaco al aire, así que eran ellos quienes habían ayudado en Nami no Kuni, había escuchado rumores acerca de una pelea de biju

s pero no supo cuales, sin responder nada al chunin desapareció en un remolino de hojas y reapareció en la puerta de la aldea, a lo lejos se podía ver un par de figuras que caminaban con paso lento, eran ellos indudablemente.

-Hola viejo, tiempo sin vernos- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. De pronto las dos figuras desaparecieron en una bola de humo, era otra de las bromas de Naruto, usando Kage Bunshin, el anciano se giró a verlo y se sorprendió al compararlo con el pequeño niño que abandonó la aldea casi siete años atrás, estaba completamente diferente ahora emanaba un aire de respeto, pero a la vez esa jovialidad tan característica de él.

-También me da gusto verlos Naruto-kun, Bee-san, ya era tiempo que regresaran, supongo que para quedarse ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no ese rostro cansado que miraban todos sus subordinados día a día, sino una cara que hubiese mostrado en sus mejores años, sin duda sus palabras eran sinceras.

-El enano se quiere quedar por un par de años aquí, yo solo estaré hasta después de los exámenes Chunin, estaré en representación de mi brother el Raikage, por lo pronto salúdame como debe ser- dijo Bee para que luego tomara la mano del tercero y se saludaran como raperos (si han visto como se saludan los raperos negros saben a que me refiero, no es racismo es solo que así me saludo con mis amigos, etc.…) después simplemente chocaron puños, de los presentes solo Naruto sabía que estaban entendiéndose como Shinobis de Elite.

-¿En serio lo trajiste?- preguntó con emoción el anciano.

-Simón, aquí tienes- le dijo extendiéndole un paquete con tabaco, pero no cualquier tabaco sino el tabaco de Kumogakure, el mejor del mundo.

-Bien Kakashi-kun mañana hablaremos, ahora tengo una reunión con Bee-san, tómense el día libre y pasen mañana por su pago- dicho esto se fue con Bee caminando como si fueran dos viejos amigos- espero que me cuentes que tipo de bombones viste en tu viaje- se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-Nos vemos yo tengo que ir a Ichiraku a desayunar, no he comido nada desde que salimos de Nami no Kuni- dijo Naruto a punto de irse.

-¿Estas diciendo que llevas mas de dos días sin comer?- cuestionó Sakura.

-¿Dos días? ¿Acaso ustedes hicieron ese tiempo? Nosotros salimos a las cinco de la mañana de hoy- esta afirmación dejó perplejos a los presentes pues el viaje que a un ninja de nivel chunin le hubiera tomado un día y a un genin dos, ellos lo habían hecho en solo siete horas.

Hinata quería hablar con Naruto, Explicarle las cosas acerca de Sasuke, de cómo él la acosaba y que ella solo pensaba en él, incluso aún llevaba el medio corazón que el rubio le había regalado aquella tarde mirando el atardecer, se sonrojó al recordar la promesa que le hizo aquel día, nada la haría mas feliz que ser su novia. Cuando reunió el suficiente valor para abrir la boca vio que el rubio había desaparecido.

-Naruto-kun- susurró y salió corriendo hacia el restaurante de ramen.

-Hinata, espera, rayos- dijo Sasuke furioso al darse cuenta que el dobe era quien ella le había dicho que esperaba y salió tras de ella.

-Sasuke-kun, no vayas no vale la pena- dijo Sakura siguiéndolos.

-Jóvenes y sus hormonas- dijo Kakashi sacando su libro naranja y comenzando a caminar como si nada mas existiera.

Fin capítulo 7.

Al fin termine este capitulo aunque no salió largo si valio la pena hacerlo, me base en una idea que se me ocurrió leyendo el comentario de Jhung Yuki, con esto queda establecido acerca de la organización, pero aun no se conocen todos los miembros, posiblemente ni entre ellos se conozcan todos. Sin mas por el momento me despido porque tengo robada la compu y solo entre a subir el capitulo nuevo


	9. Pelea

Antes de comenzar este capitulo quiero saludar y dedicarle este capitulo a LUKA-SAMA, y también recomendar su fanfics, léanlo, se los dice alguien que sabe de fics acerca de viajes al pasado, bueno aquí vamos, recuerden que se aceptan ideas para cualquier historia. Por cierto gracias a todos los que me desearon suerte para mi ingreso a la universidad, afortunadamente si me quedé.

Capitulo 8.- Pelea.

-¿En serio eres Naruto-kun?- preguntó Ayame cuando vio al rubio entrar al restaurante de ramen, apenas levantó la vista mostrando esos ojos azules inconfundibles y la chica se le lanzó encima abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Ayame-neechan, no… no puedo respirar- dijo entrecortadamente Naruto, la chica lo soltó inmediatamente avergonzada- pero mira que grande estás- habló viendo como el chico ahora era mas alto que los de su generación, excepto por Shino, con ese cabello no se sabia.

-¿Tú crees? Yo no lo noto- dijo rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa boba.

-Pues claro que has crecido, ya casi pasaron siete años desde que te fuiste, eres muy problemático- habló una voz perezosa a su lado, era Shikamaru, lucia exactamente a como lo recordaba, solo que un poco mas grande y mas perezoso si era posible.

-Creciste mucho Naruto, ¿Qué has estado comiendo?- peguntó Chouji terminando de darle el ultimo sorbo al caldo de su bol, él también seguía igual excepto por pequeños cambios físicos.

-No quiero hablar de eso- dijo el rubio recordando con un escalofrío los kilos de vegetales que su sensei le obligaba a comer- Viejo sírveme un bol extra grande de miso, por favor, dijo sentándose junto a sus amigos.

-Saliendo un bol extra grande de miso, en tu honor la casa invita- anunció desde el fondo Teuchi poniendo manos a la obra.

-¿Dónde habías estado? Solo nos dijeron que te fuiste a entrenar- preguntó Ino, ella si que había cambiado, pensó Naruto, ahora estaba realmente bella, obviamente a sus ojos no se comparaba con Hinata, al pensar en la ojiperla una punzada de dolor sacudió su corazón.

-Mi sensei me llevó de viaje por todo el mundo- respondió comenzando a comer su preciado y añorado ramen.

-Naruto-kun… yo- habló sin saber que decir una exhausta Hinata llegando al lugar.

-Hinata, no puedo hablar- respondió el rubio fingiendo que estaba ocupado, en realidad no quería escuchar el como ella se había olvidado de aquella promesa hecha tanto tiempo atrás.

-Hola Hinata- saludó Shino llegando junto con el resto del equipo ocho. Pero no recibió respuesta, la ojiperla estaba paralizada, al seguir su vista, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sorprendió- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Naruto- saludó.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó con un par de fideos saliendo de su boca.

-Baka- habló un chico al que reconoció como Kiba.

-¿A quien le llamas baka? perro sarnoso- respondió señalándolo con los palillos amenazantemente.

-A ti dobe- dijo el recién llegado Sasuke Uchiha.

-Cállate teme- contestó de mala gana, de todas las personas en la aldea a él era a quien menos quería ver, aunque había sido Hinata la que había olvidado la promesa.

-¿Quieres pelear?- sosteniendo el puño a la altura de su rostro- Akamaru y yo te daremos una paliza, ahora somos mas veloces que nunca.

-Esperaba que lo dijeras- dijo poniéndose de pie, dejando el bol, pero llevándose los palillos.

-Si el dobe quiere proteger a la aldea no usará todo su poder, esta es mi oportunidad para darle una golpiza y demostrarle de una vez por todas a Hinata quien es el que manda- pensó Sasuke mientras salía tras el dúo.

-Naruto, no es bueno pelearse con los amigos- habló poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Ahora se quien eres, Shino, no te preocupes no lo lastimaré demasiado, después de todo no quiero dejar sin compañero a ningún equipo, aunque por otro lado…- contestó viendo desafiante a Sasuke.

-¿Me vas a decir que quieres pelear contra los dos?- adivinó sus pensamientos el Uchiha.

-Hmp, no solo eso- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado- no usaré más del diez por ciento.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun, dale su merecido- gritó Nami apoyando al Uchiha.

-Genial lo que faltaba, ahora se pelearán por Hinata- rezongó una recién llegada Sakura, quien respiraba dificultosamente.

Sin preparación o señal alguna Kiba se lanzó intentando tomarlo por sorpresa, después de todo un Shinobi no debe avisar cuando va a atacar. Lanzó un golpe con gran velocidad, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que la mano de Naruto había parado en seco el golpe como si no fuera nada.

-Ahora- se dijo a si mismo el Uchiha lanzando una serie de shuriken, pero el rubio las esquivó golpeando a Kiba y agachándose, hubiera parecido un movimiento sencillo pero para él no lo fue, después de todo era el único con el sharingan, pudo ver todo en cámara lenta, vio como se acomodó de tal forma que no lo golpeara y en el mismo movimiento movió a Kiba para ponerlo a salvo. El muy maldito estaba jugando con ellos.

Rápidamente sacó un kunai y se abalanzó tratando de cortarlo pero el ataque fue detenido por la mano de Naruto, sujetaba su muñeca evitando el corte.

-Maldito, vamos Akamaru- dijo Kiba lanzando una píldora, lo que hizo que su mascota se pusiera color rojo. Después se posicionó sobre la espalda de su amo y se transformó en un clon.

-¿Así que te gustan los clones? Cuando se trata de clones no hay quien me gane- dijo empujando a Sasuke con un ligero golpe, en un solo instante los Kiba estaban por golpearlo, pero un segundo Naruto los tomó de las manos, giró y los hizo chocar entre si.

Sasuke se lanzó con el kunai preparado, al igual que Kiba, el rubio se llevó la mano a su porta kunai y sintió que estaba vacio. Las armas ninja se van volando, pensó, debía improvisar, recordó que en su mano aun sostenía sus palillos de madera, los empuño dispuesto a defenderse. Gran cantidad de risas generó esta acción tanto en Nami como en Ino, pero ellas no sabían nada de las verdaderas habilidades del Uzumaki.

En tan solo un parpadeo los tres chicos estaban dándose la espalda, Sasuke se giró con una sonrisa prepotente cuando vio que el rubio estaba inmóvil, no le había dado un golpe mortal, pero algo para que le quedara cicatriz, por otro lado Kiba tenia la misma sonrisa, sin embargo un pequeño chorro de sangre deslizándose por su mejilla les indico que los heridos eran ellos.

-No temas al arma, sino a la mano que la empuña- comentó Naruto girándose, estaba totalmente ileso, pero ¿Cómo? Era imposible, Sasuke claramente había sentido como tocó con su kunai algo, levantó su mano para observar el arma, solo era la empuñadura, al igual que el de Kiba. Estaba tan confiado en acertar el golpe que no puso atención a lo que el sharingan le decía.

Ahora que prestaba atención podía ver que los palillos de Naruto irradiaban un aura color azul, pero no era chakra normal, pequeños rayos demostraban que estaban cubiertos con chakra raiton.

-Se acabó, no son los rivales indicados para mi- dijo Naruto desactivando el chakra y mirándolos esperando que escucharan sus palabras, se había des estresado lo suficiente, ahora se sentía mas tranquilo.

-Tienes razón, se acabó, pero para ti baka- y junto con estas palabras acompañadas de una pequeña explosión de humo Kiba desapareció dejando a Akamaru en su lugar, lo que puso en alerta al jinchuriki- Gatsuga- gritó desde atrás de él.

Con pasmosa velocidad Naruto se giró y encaró el ataque en vez de esquivar como se hubiese esperado. En ese instante hubiera atacado Sasuke. Sin embargo Naruto tenía mucha mas experiencia que ellos, además tenía instinto y por si resultara insuficiente improvisación.

Recibió el Gatsuga de lleno, pero cuando el polvo generado se disipó solo vieron a Kiba en el suelo y a Naruto ileso, lo que había hecho fue detener el ataque con sus manos desnudas, cubiertas por solo una pequeña capa de chakra del Kyubi, lo que le permitió curarse al tiempo que las heridas eran hechas, no pensaba darles la satisfacción de haberlo hecho sangrar.

-Es suficiente, si siguen atacándome no me contendré- habló fijando su mirada con Sasuke, en cuyos ojos el sharingan brillaba desafiante, pero quedó paralizado cuando los ojos azules cambiaron a un rojo sangre, fue solo un instante, pero fue suficiente para recordarle el poder que demostró poseer en Nami no kuni y seguía sin saber el potencial que aun ocultaba, desactivó su Dojutsu en un gesto de conformidad, y saltó al primer techo que vio.

Naruto no dijo nada solo entró al local por su mochila y desapareció después de agradecer por el alimento y pedir disculpas por el alboroto causado.

-Problemático- dijo Shikamaru dándose media vuelta y perdiéndose entre la multitud que se había reunido, seguido por su mejor amigo.

-No creí que Naruto fuera tan fuerte- habló Nami.

-Ja, eso no es nada hubieras…- comenzó a hablar Sakura pero Hinata la interrumpió.

-Sakura-san, recuerda que Kakashi-sensei nos ordenó mantener eso en secreto, Bee-san se podría enfadar si hablas- dijo y se dio media vuelta, tenía que reportarse con su padre y luego ir a hablar con Naruto, este malentendido ya había ido muy lejos.

El rubio se dirigió a su departamento, no estaba destrozado como hubiera esperado, al parecer desde su partida el Hokage había puesto un poco de orden entre los aldeanos. Un fuerte sonido que reconoció como heavy metal le indicó que su sensei estaba en el mismo cuarto que había adquirido cuando lo conoció, un piso más abajo que el propio, en el mismo edificio. Con una sonrisa vio como un chunin, molesto por el "ruido infernal" bajaba la palanca de electricidad. Sin embargo la música siguió sonando con mas volumen, al parecer en Konoha no sabían las maravillas del chakra rayo.

Hinata llegó a su mansión, se dio una rápida ducha y se puso presentable, sostuvo una reunión en la cual relató a su padre la versión oficial de la misión de la que acababa de llegar, una vez que su padre se aseguró de que ella no había decepcionado al clan de ninguna forma posible le permitió abandonar el lugar, la chica se dirigió rauda al lugar donde sabia que estaba el rubio.

-Sabia que estabas aquí Naruto-kun- dijo una vez que llegó a la cabeza del cuarto Hokage, donde el rubio estaba de pie, mirando la aldea.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hinata? Deberías estar con tu novio, debe estar enojado luego de que lo venciera de una manera vergonzosa- respondió sin mirarla, dándole la espalda, pero no pudo evitar voltear al sentir como la chica lo abrazaba por detrás.

-Sasuke-san no es mi novio, él se adjudicó el titulo porque soy la única que lo ha rechazado- comenzó a hablar con tono cortado, una humedad en el chaleco naranja le dijo que estaba llorando- me alegro que estés de regreso Naruto-kun, te he extrañado mucho.

Fue aquí cuando su mascara de frialdad e indiferencia se desmoronó con estas palabras- Hinata-chan- susurró dándose la vuelta y abrazándola también, la chica no necesitó nada mas que esas dos palabras para entender que la situación estaba clara

-Perdóname- susurró apretándose mas en su cuerpo- perdóname Naruto-kun- repitió en un leve susurro.

-No hay nada que perdonar ¿Recuerdas el ultimo cumpleaños que pasé en la aldea?- era una pregunta tonta, pero no encontraba otro modo de sacar el tema a flote.

-Cada diez de octubre durante los últimos seis años he venido aquí a recordarte, a esperarte, recuerdo ese día, lo que pasó en la noche, pero sobre todo recuerdo nuestra promesa- dijo aun acurrucada en su pecho.

-Sobre esa promesa, Hinata-chan te quiero mucho, mucho más que como se quiere a una amiga, pero no quiero que seas mi novia por una promesa que hicimos cuando éramos niños, quiero ganarme tu corazón y entregarte el mío, es por eso que te libero de aquella promesa- habló con un tono de voz bajo, decir eso no era fácil, pero era lo correcto.

-Naruto-kun- comenzó separándose de él un poco para verlo a los ojos- no me liberes de esa promesa, no quiero que lo hagas, te he esperado mucho tiempo, mi corazón ya lo tienes ganado desde hace mucho tiempo y ya me has entregado el tuyo ¿Recuerdas?- dijo sacando una cadena hecha con hilo ninja, de ella pendía una mitad de corazón, en ella estaba escrita la palabra "ella"- yo te quiero de la misma manera que tu a mi, lo único que deseo es estar junto a ti, caminar a tu lado, sosteniendo tu mano para que no estés solo jamás, nunca retroceder, ese es tu camino, nuestro camino ninja- finalizó mirándolo a los ojos a lo que él hizo lo mismo, pudieron pasar horas perdidos en los ojos del otro, pero ellos no lo sintieron.

Hasta que obedeciendo un impulso natural el rubio depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Hinata, demostrando que aceptaba la muda declaración que le había hecho la chica, a partir de ese momento sin haberlo mencionado eran novios, ese beso mágico, ese instante sobre la cabeza del cuarto Hokage sería lo que en el futuro los ayudaría para defender su relación de los múltiples enemigos.

Finalmente y mas por las malas que por las buenas se tuvieron que despedir, con un pequeño beso se despidieron, pero en ese beso iba todo lo que sentían uno por otro, habían pasado una tarde amena, Naruto contándole algunas de las muchas aventuras que había vivido alrededor del mundo, de cómo su tío adoptivo, el Raikage lo sometía a entrenamientos suicidas, mientras que Hinata solo asentía e imaginaba como sería vivir ese tipo de cosas al lado del rubio. Después de despedirse se fue cada uno a su respectiva casa con el corazón rebosante de felicidad y con la promesa de que mañana sería un nuevo día, un día lleno de sorpresas.

Fin capitulo 8.

Bueno pues aquí está el capitulo 8 del fic, espero que les haya gustado, ahora que tengo tiempo libre estoy actualizando tan pronto como me lo permite la inspiración, aunque debo confesar que estoy guardando la mayoría de la inspiración y el tiempo para dedicarlo al fic de LUKA-SAMA, el cual nuevamente se los recomiendo, próximamente vienen sorpresas en mis fics.

El próximo fic en actualizar será: Monster Hunter Konoha, en este capitulo va a aparecer Hinata como todos me piden.

De una vez les pondré el orden de actualización que trataré de mantener comenzando de esta actualización, sin contar one-shot que aun no planeo:

Monster Hunter Konoha

Crónicas de un mutante

Tierra Muerta

Rokudaime Hokage…

De raíces y sueños…

Y así sucesivamente.

También los quiero invitar a que se den una vuelta por mi perfil, seguro hallen algo que les guste, sobretodo los invito a que lean mi historia de zombis, el link está en mi perfil.

Bueno me despido y recuerden: no puedes ser el mejor en todo, pero puedes ser lo suficientemente bueno en hacer lo que te apasiona que simplemente no pasará desapercibido.


	10. nueva organización

Hola aquí les dejo la continuación de mi fic, espero les guste, recuerden que a los reviews cuyo número termine en 0 ganan derecho a un spoiler o a que yo incluya una idea en el fic, excepto parejas, esas no son negociables.

Capítulo 9.- nueva organización.

Hacía apenas un día de haber regresado cuando se escuchó el agradable sonido del heavy metal combinado con rap y con eso acabó con la tranquila mañana en la aldea de Konoha, sin duda era Killer Bee con su rap matutino, según él si no ejercitaba sus liricas perdía talento, aunque a juzgar por las reacciones de los vecinos dicho talento nunca existió, el ruido disminuyó su volumen pero en ningún momento se dejó de escuchar, algunos curiosos que pudieron ver como un ANBU tocaba la puerta y esperaba a que el embajador de Kumo abriera.

-Killer Bee-sama, Hokage-sama solicita la presencia de Uzumaki Naruto de inmediato- habló con voz de juglar.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo idiota, estúpido? Naruto es libre de ir a donde se le pegue la gana, ahora lárgate antes de que me enoje-

-Pero Bee-sama Uzumaki Naruto vive con usted así que…- intentó replicar el ANBU sin embargo el instinto asesino que liberó Bee en ese instante lo hizo callar.

Con un salto subió al piso donde el rubio tenía su departamento, tocó la puerta, nadie contestó, tocó de nuevo y no recibió respuesta- Uzumaki Naruto el Hokage te llama- del interior es escuchó un sonido de bostezo, segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Naruto tallándose los ojos con pereza.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó mientras su gorro de foca caía sobre sus ojos.

-Tengo ordenes de informarte que Hokage-sama te ha convocado a una reunión en veinte minutos- cumplido su cometido desapareció en una nube de humo.

Pasaron cinco minutos y Naruto seguía en el portal de su casa hasta que tomó consciencia de las palabras del enmascarado- entonces el viejo lo hará hoy, no tengo tiempo- cerró la puerta y se metió a bañar con agua helada, grave error cuando tocó su piel soltó un grito, se bañó, y de su mochila sacó un cambio de ropa consistente en un pantalón color negro con toques naranjas en los costados y una camisa de red, cubierta de un chaleco naranja, no tenía tiempo de ponerse sus bandas así que las embolsó y saltó por la ventana, en el camino recordó que llevaba sus tatuajes descubiertos por lo que se colocó las bandas.

Minutos después Naruto llegó al despacho del Hokage, no se le hizo extraño el hecho de que estuvieran los tres equipos de genin que conformaban los nueve novatos, pero no esperaba ver a un cuarto equipo, estaba formado por un chico de grandes cejas que le parecieron vagamente familiares, vestía exactamente igual que el sensei, también estaba una chica de chonguitos y vestimenta china, junto a esta en el lado más alejado estaba un joven de claros rasgos Hyuga, Naruto tomó nota mental de las constantes miradas de desprecio que lanzaba a Hinata, al frente estaba el Hokage con su pipa en mano,

Los genin estaban acomodados según el número de su equipo y detrás de ellos estaba su respectivo sensei, Naruto saludó con un gesto a Hiruzen y caminó hacia un lado del equipo siete, donde "casualmente" se encontraba Hinata, se situó junto a esta y esperó las palabras del Hokage.

Sarutobi dio una calada a su pipa apreciando el tabaco que le regaló Bee, caminó un par de pasos y comenzó a hablar con la jovialidad que lo caracteriza.

-Chicos los he convocado aquí con el fin de darles a conocer un nuevo sistema que deseo implementar aquí en la aldea, mismo del que ustedes serán pioneros, esta forma de organización se ha llevado a cabo desde hace muchos años en la aliada aldea de la nube y ha obtenido muy buenos resultados. El objetivo de este cambio es obtener el mayor número de shinobis de elite, decidí que comience con ustedes ya que entre los de su edad hay nueve herederos importantes… ¿hasta aquí alguien tiene alguna duda?-

Nadie dijo nada pues trataban de identificar a los nueve herederos, los más obvios eran Sasuke, Hinata, el equipo Ino-Shika-Chou, otros dos eran Kiba y Shino, con ellos eran siete, pero no tenían idea de cuales eran los otros dos, probablemente era Neji por su posición dentro de la rama secundaria, pero incluso si esa especulación era acertada entonces dejaba un espacio vacante, estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Sasuke se salió de la fila y con una voz prepotente comenzó a hablar.

-Se supone que es un asunto de la aldea de Konoha ¿no? Entonces ¿Qué hace Naruto aquí? Él debe su lealtad a dos aldeas, debe ser considerado como extranjero, como un traidor… Hokage no debe tener preferencias por el hecho de que él sea…- un golpe en la mejilla lo lanzó al suelo rodando hasta que chocó con la pared.

-Cállate Uchiha, o este golpe te parecerá una caricia respecto a los que te daré- dijo Killer Bee, quien había aparecido de la nada, al ver a Sasuke en el suelo Ino se apresuró a revisarlo mientras miraba a Bee con furia.

-¿Cómo se atreve a golpear a Sasuke-kun? ¿Acaso no sabe quien es él?- dijo mirándolo desafiante, algo natural pues no lo conocía.

-La que no sabe quien soy eres tú, tengo el poder de regresarte a la academia o de negarte cualquier rango y que quedes como genin para siempre, que no lo use no significa que no lo posea-

-Déjalo así pulpo-sensei, el secreto no será eterno, así que dame mi chaleco- habló Naruto sorprendiendo a los que desconocían quien era el maestro de Naruto, Bee solo lanzó un chaleco táctico color negro a Naruto y caminó para colocarse junto al Hokage.

-Se los pondré fácil, desde la fundación de las grandes aldeas los escuadrones y equipos siempre han sido de cuatro miembros, en este caso tres genin y un jounin sensei, pero si quieren el rendimiento aumentar y la calidad mejorar un número más deberán agregar, el cuatro es del pasado en el cinco está el futuro estúpidos- por la cara de todos los presentes se pudo saber que nadie había entendido- deprimido se fue a un rincón, nadie apreciaba sus rimas.

-Les explicaré yo- dijo Sarutobi- en pocas palabras el nuevo sistema consiste en que los equipos sean de cinco miembros habrá una nueva incorporación a cada uno de estos cuatro equipos, será un ninja de rango ANBU pero será de una edad cercana a la suya para que el cambio no sea tan drástico-

-Hokage-sama, francamente no conozco ningún ninja de la edad de estos chicos que ostente el rango ANBU, incluso mi querido rival Kakashi, que es considerado un genio, solo llegó a jounin a los trece años y a ANBU a los quince- habló Guy tratando de recordar a algún otro ninja.

-Tienes razón y a la vez te equivocas, los hay pero nadie lo sabe, un ejemplo es Naruto-kun aunque aquí es solo un genin en Kumogakure tiene el rango ANBU, él será segundo al mando del equipo siete, será algo así como un segundo sensei ya que uno solo no puede explotar el poder de cada uno de sus alumnos de manera uniforme… en el equipo ocho estará Kyosuke- habló el Hokage y de inmediato la puerta de abrió mostrando a un joven ANBU de cabello blanco sin mascara pero con chaleco negro- en el equipo nueve estará Ugok, por la misma puerta apareció un chico de cabello café corto, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Naruto al reconocerlo, no era otro más que Haku, usaría un nombre falso para evitar ser reconocido, o ser confundido con chica, al igual que los otros dos ANBU vestía chaleco negro.

-Finalmente, en el equipo diez estará Sai- un chico pálido salió por la puerta con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro y chaleco negro, esto comenzó a llamar la atención de los presentes, esos no eran chalecos ANBU normales, antes de que alguien comentara algo Sarutobi habló- los dejaré ir para que se conozcan mejor, tienen una semana para acostumbrarse y entrenar para los próximos exámenes chunin, es todo de mi parte, pueden partir- dicho esto los equipos salieron del lugar.

El equipo 7 se fue a un puente que cruza sobre un canal y una vez ahí Kakashi habló.

-Chicos como ya dijo Hokage-sama en una semana comienzan los exámenes chunin es su decisión participar o esperar hasta el siguiente, esta semana entrenaremos arduamente para que Naruto se acople, deduzco que no quieres usar todo tu poder en cada misión, así que crearemos un falso poder tuyo, usarás jutsus distintos a los que usas como Kuro ANBU, debemos comenzar por saber tus habilidades- habló dirigiéndose a Naruto.

-No es necesario Kakashi, el bajo perfil lo tengo bien dominado, ya que soy alumno de Killer Bee entonces es natural que use técnicas basadas en el elemento rayo, así como kage bunshin aunque con mi armadura de relámpagos bastará para las peleas, lo que me preocupan son tus alumnos, necesitan mejorar mucho en especial Sakura y Sasuke- dijo ignorando el gesto de molestia en el rostro de la Haruno- en lo personal me gustaría ver o sostener combates uno a uno con cada uno de ustedes, incluyéndote Kakashi.

-¿Crees poder pelear con Kakashi-sensei? Él posee un sharingan, métetelo en tu cabeza, no durarías ni dos minutos- habló Sasuke presumiendo el Dojutsu de su clan.

-Tu tienes dos sharingan y ayer trapee el suelo contigo, no veo la diferencia, además tengo que hacerle el examen de admisión, lo dije y lo prometo, pelearé usando un solo jutsu, la armadura de relámpagos, si me logras golpear una vez estarás aprobado, si no lo logras entonces deberás someterte esta a cada una de mis ordenes durante un mes, ¿aceptas?-

-Hmp soy un Uchiha, jamás huyo de un reto, menos si es de parte de un traidor como tú, en la aldea de la nube podrás ser ANBU o hasta Raikage si lo deseas, pero aquí solo eres un genin, si todos en la aldea de la nube son tan débiles como para tener que depender de los bijus entonces son una aldea débil-

Kakashi intentó detener la pelea pero era muy tarde, Sasuke se había lanzado contra Naruto, al parecer no había tenido suficiente con la paliza recibida el día anterior, sin embargo alguien se interpuso, Hinata se atravesó en la trayectoria del puño de Sasuke recibiendo el golpe.

-Eso te ganas por entrometerte en una pelea que no te concierne Hinata- iba a repetirle el golpe para que aprendiera pero un fuerte dolor lo sacudió, su puño había chocado contra una pared de rayos, era la armadura raiton de Naruto, al ver a su novia en peligro de ser golpeada la activó y extendió al máximo logrando abarcar los dos metros y protegerla.

-Soporto que me insultes, que me amenaces, incluso que me ataques sin aviso, pero hay tres cosas que no te pienso soportar, que llames a mi aldea débil, que me digas traidor cuando no conoces el significado que encierra la palabra, y sobre todo no te perdonaré que alces la mano en contra de Hinata, mereces una lección- habló Naruto con los ojos rojos de furia y los rasgos del zorro, estaba a punto de liberar las colas del pero recordó que prometió no usar más que la armadura relámpago, con pasmosa velocidad se lanzó hacia Sasuke y le propinó un cabezazo que lo mandó contra uno de los pilares del puente, lo tomó de un pie y con gran fuerza lo azotó contra el suelo para levantarlo y soltarlo un par de veces, después lo tiró al agua, lugar al cual se lanzó Sakura en su rescate.

Cuando la pelirrosa lo sacó a flote se encontró con que Naruto estaba parado sobre la superficie del agua, tomó a Sasuke del cuello de la camiseta y lo alzó hasta mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ahora te disculparás con Hinata por golpearla- ordenó.

-Disc… discúlpame- dijo entre jadeos producidos tanto por el agua que tragó como por los golpes.

-Mucho mejor- dijo Naruto desactivando el jutsu y volviendo a la normalidad- el orgullo no hace daño, es por eso que tragárselo de vez en cuando no es malo.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, mismos en los que Kakashi se debatía entre rescatar al Uchiha y provocar la furia de Naruto, o dejar que aprendiera por las malas, al ver que Naruto lo sacaba del agua y dejaba en el suelo vio que había hecho lo correcto.

Naruto dejó a Sasuke en el suelo y se dirigió a ver a Hinata, sin embargo al darle la espalda escuchó: katon Goukakyuu no jutsu y sus instintos le dijeron que estaba en peligro. Dio media vuelta y encaró la gran bola de fuego, con su mano derecha la golpeó con el puño cubierto en chakra biju y la hizo desaparecer pero detrás venía Sasuke con un kunai en la mano listo para apuñalarlo, el Uchiha en verdad odiaba perder, sin embargo fue detenido por la mano de Naruto que estaba rodeada de raiton, el kunai fue conductor de la electricidad y dejó a Sasuke inconsciente.

-En verdad lo siento Naruto, nunca había visto a Sasuke tan molesto, hablaré con él- dijo Kakashi mientras lo cargaba en su espalda- tienen el día libre, Naruto, de nuestra prueba hablamos después, por ahora quiero saber qué fue ese golpe de rayos.

-¿Esto?- preguntó Naruto rodeando su puño de rayos, los cuales emitían un chillido similar al Chidori de Kakashi- es el resultado de la vez que intenté copiar el jutsu del Raikage, mi poder de perforación no se acerca al del cuarto Raikage y mucho menos del tercero jeje- dijo con una sonrisa boba, caminó hasta Hinata y le limpió el hilillo de sangre que bajaba por la comisura de su labio, con un pequeño destello verde lo curó y la Hyuga quedó como nueva.

El ANBU en el equipo a cargo de Kurenai no hubo problema en acoplarse pues Kyosuke se al trabajo de rastreo e intercepción, su especialidad resultó ser la captura, para disgusto de Kiba comenzó a llevarse demasiado bien con Nami, incluso logró hacerle plática a Shino, haciéndolo sentir desplazado, principalmente por los sentimientos que Nami comenzaba a generar en él, suficiente era escucharla hablar de Sasuke y ahora reír con Kyosuke, tarde o temprano tendría el valor de tomar la iniciativa, si eso seguía así ella nunca lo notaría.

El equipo de Guy se sorprendió cuando Ugok les mostró su habilidad para crear hielo a partir de la humedad del aire, eso los convenció de que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para merecer el rango que ostentaba, aunque el color del chaleco le daba sospechas a Guy, sabía que en una misión había visto un ANBU vestido de negro, por desgracia su mala memoria le impedía saber cuando, donde y de que aldea era ese ninja, decidieron ir a entrenar su taijutsu, en el cual Ugok demostró tener una velocidad decente, casi a la par de Lee con sus pesos puestos.

Finalmente en el equipo diez hubo un incidente algo gracioso, pues Sai comenzó a ponerles apodos a cada uno de los miembros, a Asuma le dijo volcán-sensei, a Shikamaru le dijo piñamaru, a Ino le dijo hermosa y sinónimos de la misma palabra, sin embargo cuando vio a Chouji le iba a decir gordo, para su fortuna la mesera interrumpió y pudo pensar en un apodo más adecuado, le dijo bigboy, en referencia a lo grande que sería en el futuro.

Por lo demás casi toda la semana pasó rápido, Sasuke cambió su actitud pues, según él, había perdido una apuesta y tendría que seguir las ordenes de Naruto por un mes y como era un Uchiha no podía faltar a su palabra. Faltaba un día para que los exámenes comenzaran cuando el Hokage, Kakashi, Killer Bee y Naruto llamaron a Sakura al despacho, después de tocar y recibir la respectiva orden pasó.

-¿Mandó llamar Hokage-sama?- preguntó cuando pasó.

-En realidad yo te mandé traer Sakura, te lo diré de forma fácil: el nivel no das, te quedas atrás, los exámenes comenzarán y a ti te observarán a chunin llegarás pero por el mismo camino no irás- rapeó Bee.

-No entendí-

-Quiso decir que estás fuera de los exámenes chunin-

-¿Qué?- Sakura estaba en shock sabía que tenía que mejorar pero no pensó que la privarían de su oportunidad de demostrar su valor a Sasuke.

Fin capitulo 9.

Después de largos meses sin actualizar aquí les dejo la conti, solo porque angeles-chan me recordó que quería leer XD aunque ya había escrito la primera página jeje, dedico este cap. a Linda Kennedy ella me dio la idea de continuar este fic antes que los otros. Próxima continuación probablemente sea el de cronicas de un mutante.


	11. Exámenes chunin

Capítulo 10.-

El día comenzaba para la mayoría cuando el sol salía por el horizonte sin embargo para él no era así, dormir hasta tarde es para débiles le había dicho su maestro así que se dispuso a calentar, en pocas horas comenzarían los exámenes de ascenso a chunin, con emoción hizo un ligero entrenamiento consistente en veinte vueltas a la aldea por el muro caminando de manos, iba por la cuarta vuelta cuando su mirada fue atraída por una chica de cabellos rosados que se dirigía hacía la torre del Hokage, el pobre chico cayó de cabeza al poner su mano en el borde por admirar la belleza de Sakura Haruno.

Por suerte sus reflejos eran calificados como excelentes y Rock Lee se compuso y alcanzó a sujetarse con chakra a la pared, se había descuidado e interrumpido en el entrenamiento, Guy sensei le hubiera dado un puñetazo por eso, pero ya que no se encontraba ahí decidió imponerse un reto personal, la próxima vez que viera a la pelirrosa le confesaría sus sentimientos, una vez hecha la auto promesa continuó caminando hasta que faltara poco tiempo para llegar a la reunión con Neji y Tenten y así dirigirse a la academia donde habían sido citados para el examen chunin.

Otro de los que se alzó antes de que la aurora comenzara a brillar fue Uchiha Sasuke quien caminó hasta el lago cercano a su casa y se sentó a meditar sobre lo que pasaría ese día, estaría un rango más alto y un paso más cerca de poder vengarse de Itachi Uchiha, su hermano a quien odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, las cuales no eran suficientes como Naruto le había demostrado días antes, también debía fortalecerse para hacer frente al rubio y reclamar a Hinata como suya, era la mujer perfecta para revivir al clan Uchiha, un clan mejor que el antiguo ya que tendrían sangre Hyuga y eso haría mucho más poderoso el sharingan, pasaron las horas y él no se movió de su posición hasta que supo que era la hora de ir a la academia a reunirse con su equipo, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el lugar.

Pasó el tiempo y Sakura no llegaba por lo que tanto Hinata como Sasuke se comenzaron a preocupar de que la pelirrosa no llegara, Hinata temía que ella se hubiese dado por vencida antes de iniciar con las pruebas, un hombre que apuntaba el nombre, procedencia y compañeros anunció que faltaban cinco minutos para el cierre de inscripción por lo que Hinata buscó a Sakura con su Byakugan pero en lugar e ella encontró con que Naruto iba llegando al lugar y a los pocos segundos se reunió con ellos.

-Cambio de planes, Sakura no entrará a los exámenes con ustedes, lo haré yo- anunció para sorpresa de los dos chicos.

-¿Qué? Pero Naruto-kun tu no puedes entrar, tu eres ANBU- mencionó tímidamente Hinata.

-Ciertamente lo soy Hinata-chan pero solamente en Kumogakure, aquí sólo soy un genin así que debo subir de rango pronto- explicó mientras la tomaba de la mano y se dirigía hacia el interior del lugar a registrarse.

-¿Estás seguro que esto está permitido?- inquirió Sasuke enarcando una ceja.

-No importa si está permitido, es necesario hacerlo, si lo que te preocupas es que la cosa sea justa entonces no lo es, la vida tampoco lo es- respondió el rubio.

-Naruto-kun ¿en serio van a sacar a Sakura-san del equipo? Digo, se que ella no es la más fuerte de las kunoichis pero…-

-No la estoy sacando, estoy tomando su lugar durante los exámenes chunin- tranquilizó el rubio a su novia antes de que sus temores aumentaran.

-¿Con qué objetivo? ¿Asegurarte que tu equipo llegue hasta el final?- preguntó directamente Sasuke, aunque ganarían seguramente no se sentiría cómodo haciendo trampa de ese modo.

-Asuntos de Kuro ANBU- respondió tajantemente pues habían entrado a un salón donde había una gran cantidad de personas y seguramente más de uno de tenía la atención fija en ellos.

Kurama de inmediato se despertó y alertó a Naruto en su mente- Está aquí, es el Ichibi, Shukaku, Naruto debes tener cuidado con él, además de que está traumado por tener sólo una cola, él no es como yo, su sello lo ha vuelto loco- habló.

-De acuerdo, la prueba comenzará pronto y debemos pasarla para poder continuar a la siguiente que será donde la misión empezará, deberé encontrarlo y evitar que haga algo en perjuicio de la aldea- respondió Naruto refiriéndose al objetivo de la misión encomendada por la organización debido a su posición privilegiada dentro de los genin de la aldea de la hoja.

La primer prueba consistió en un examen escrito con un nivel de dificultad demasiado elevado para los genin, varios equipos fueron sorprendidos copiando y expulsados, al final cuando Ibiki dio las instrucciones para la décima pregunta Naruto decidió que, por el bien de la misión, debía hacer algo para ayudar a que sus dos compañeros pasaran, dio un discurso acerca de que no se rendiría y eso animó a muchos por lo que pasaron el primer examen satisfactoriamente. De los 174 participantes, divididos en 58 equipos sólo sobrevivió la mitad, 87, es decir 29 equipos.

El segundo examen sería una prueba de sobrevivencia, tenían cinco días para llegar a la torre central del área de entrenamiento número 44, también conocida como el bosque de la muerte, deberían no sólo llegar dentro del plazo sino que llevarían dos pergaminos, uno de ellos entregado al inicio y el otro deberían obtenerlo de alguno de los demás participantes.

Apenas se abrieron las puertas Naruto realizó varios clones y comenzaron a buscar algún equipo de genin que estuviera distraído, encontró varios pero sólo uno de ellos tenía el pergamino que necesitaban, el de la tierra, los dejó fuera de combate y desapareció enviando la información al original, quien deshizo el jutsu y guió a su equipo hacia el lugar donde estaba el equipo inconsciente, justo cuando llegaron se encontraron con Kiba, Shino y Nami, la última al verlos se lanzó a los brazos del Uchiha.

-Sasuke-kun, sabía que aquí estarías, Kibaka dijo que el olor de Naruto estaba por muchos lugares al mismo tiempo, la verdad no le entendí pero lo que importa es que aquí estás.

El azabache sólo rodó los ojos con fastidio e intentó alejarla de él, lo que más le gustaba de Hinata era que ella no era una empalagosa como todas las demás chicas del grupo.

-Terminamos con esto- anunció el rubio mientras le daba a Sasuke el pergamino para que lo guardara y llegaba un clon con uno que le entregaba a Shino- con esto los cinco juntos pueden dirigirse a la torre en el centro del bosque, los alcanzaré a más tardar en dos días.

-¿Qué harás mientras tanto?- preguntó Kiba al ver que Naruto sacaba un pequeño pergamino de su ropa.

-Tengo cosas que hacer- se quitó su chaleco naranja y se lo colocó a Hinata en la espalda-Tiene un jutsu de protección automático- le dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara de extrañeza que puso la chica.

Se vistió con chaleco táctico rojo de Kuro ANBU, se quitó las bandas de los brazos para mostrar con orgullo sus tatuajes y las guardó- creo que no es necesario decirles que guarden silencio sobre mi misión, nos vemos- dijo finalmente poniéndose la máscara y desapareciendo entre la maleza.

-Andando- dijo Sasuke dándose media vuelta y comenzando a saltar entre las ramas, le molestaba recibir órdenes del rubio pero había perdido y su orgullo lo obligaba a obedecerlo.

Los demás simplemente lo siguieron, algunos por gusto, otros porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer al haber cumplido el objetivo rápidamente.

Naruto por su parte se fue mucho más tranquilo, ahora no tendría preocupaciones por dejar a Hinata a solas con Sasuke, no confiaba mucho en Kiba, pero en Shino si lo hacía plenamente, él sabía que su viejo amigo no le fallaría, de Nami no sabía qué pensar, si bien conocía y confiaba en su padre no tenía idea de cómo era ella, pues había crecido como huérfana, similar a él, esperaba poder acercarse a ella y decirle que no estaba sola en el mundo, que su padre vivía y que por éste le pertenecía un lugar en la organización, pero eso sería en otro momento.

Continuó desplazándose por las ramas durante unos minutos hasta que llegó a su destino, un amplio claro en el bosque, su objetivo sin duda lo vería y sería inevitable el enfrentamiento.

Luego de unos minutos de esperar llegó el equipo que estaba esperando.

-Hola Shukaku- dijo el Kyubi desde dentro de Naruto.

Continuará…

¿Qué les pareció? Demasiado corto lo sé, pero lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes y hacerlo tan cortito, la verdad tenía muchos problemas personales que me impedían escribir sin decepcionarlos y pues espero muchos reviews, responderé a todos los que pueda y a los que no pues también XD

Recuerden que los reviews que terminen en 0, es decir 70, 80, etc. les daré la oportunidad de elegir entre un spoiler o aplicar una idea que me digan, en este caso acepto ideas para parejas secundarias, excepto naruharem


	12. 1 vs 9 El enemigo reptante

Hola antes que nada les pido perdón por el intento de pelea que hay aquí, la verdad no me sentía inspirado pero no pude evitar actualizar hoy, para compensarlos subí continuación de Inmortal también y a quienes no leen aquel fic, y a los que sí lo hacen también les propondré algo: voten por cualquier personaje del fic del cuál quieran conocer más, ya sea pasado, habilidades, intereses, sueños, etc., y haré un capítulo especial, no sé cuándo ni cómo pero lo haré, el personaje con más votos será el elegido.

Capítulo 11.- 1 vs 9. El enemigo reptante.

Todo había sido cuestión de minutos, habían encontrado un grupo de genins de la lluvia y con su arena los había asesinado sin piedad, daba igual que tuvieran o no el pergamino que su equipo necesitara él sólo quería validar su existencia, afortunadamente el pergamino que tenían era el del cielo, con él completaron el par que ocupaban para entrar a la torre, comenzaron a saltar tranquilamente por entre los árboles hasta que su chakra sufrió una alteración que lo dejó preocupado, el Shukaku estaba más inquieto que de costumbre, se agitaba en el interior de la jaula y rugía algo sobre cenar zorro.

Repentinamente el bosque se abrió dando espacio a un amplio claro cubierto de hierba, en el centro estaba lo que parecía ser un ANBU, pero vestido de negro con rojo, decidió ignorarlo, ya había matado y eso sería suficiente por un día, pero no contaba con que su arena se rebelara y atacara al sujeto sin que él pudiera evitarlo, el ANBU esquivó fácilmente el ataque y lo miró fijamente.

-Eres como yo- al ver sus ojos rojos por los orificios de la máscara de zorro.

-Sabaku no Gaara, jinchuriki del Ichibi no Shukaku, bienvenido a Kuro ANBU, esta es tu prueba de ingreso- anunció con tono solemne Naruto antes de desaparecer y lanzar un puñetazo hacia el rostro de Gaara, mismo que fue interceptado por la arena del pelirrojo.

-Temari, Kankuro, adelántense a la torre, yo voy a matar a este sujeto y luego los alcanzo-

-Pero Gaara…-

-Lárguense o los mataré a ustedes también por meterse en mi camino- interrumpió amenazadoramente.

Los otros dos genin de la aldea de la arena se alejaron sin mirar atrás, lo último que querían era hacer enojar a su inestable hermano, una vez que se perdieron de vista el pelirrojo habló.

-¿Por qué me atacas?-

-No es un ataque, es una prueba, al ser jinchuriki tienes un lugar reservado en Kuro ANBU, es mi deber evaluar tu potencial para saber si mereces dicho lugar- explicó el rubio mientras se preparaba mentalmente para una pelea.

-No estoy interesado- respondió escuetamente.

-Si no te interesa entonces eres un enemigo y mi deber es eliminarte preventivamente- anunció antes de comenzar a liberar chakra.

-Pelea en serio o te arrepentirás- inesperadamente una ola de arena se dirigió contra él, pero fue desviada por un pulso de chakra de parte del rubio.

El Shukaku estaba excitado por la pelea, quería sangre, quería devorar a ese pequeño y no le importaría darle todo su chakra a Gaara con tal de cumplir su objetivo.

La arena se comenzó a mover más rápidamente y lo mismo hizo Naruto al cubrirse con su armadura de relámpagos, la pelea sería tan breve como intensa, la arena comenzó a cubrir a Gaara y a tomar forma de tanuki pero apenas se formó la primera garra fue destruida de un golpe lateral de Naruto, su velocidad comenzó a abrumar al pelirrojo y este se desesperaba, no sentía lo fuerte sino la cantidad de golpes que recibía.

Por primera vez en muchos años Gaara veía el color de su propia sangre y eso acabó con la poca estabilidad que tenía, estaba a segundos de liberar al Shukaku cuando su arena se comenzó a congelar espontáneamente.

-Naruto-kun, Hinata-san está en peligro, yo me encargo de él, Orochimaru se ha comenzado a mover, lo mejor es que te dirijas hacia ellos de inmediato- habló Haku apareciendo con una indumentaria ANBU similar a la de Naruto pero en color azul marino acompañado de otro ANBU que vestía absolutamente de negro excepto por la cabellera blanca.

-Gracias Haku, lo siento Gaara, esto tendrá que continuar en otro momento- habló Naruto mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el área boscosa acompañado del otro ninja.

-No te dejaré escapar- dijo el pelirrojo dirigiendo su arena en contra del rubio, pero un domo de espejos se interpuso.

-No puedo permitírtelo- habló Haku desde todos lados y de ninguno a la vez mientras arrojaba una lluvia de senbons, mismas que fueron detenidas por arena que se desprendió de su armadura.

El pelirrojo se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos hasta que hizo volver toda su arena.

-Tú no me interesas, si él ha dicho que lo terminaremos en otro momento entonces esperaré- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en otra dirección completamente diferente a la que había tomado el rubio.

A un lado yacía Kiba junto con Akamaru, ambos inconscientes, detrás estaba Shino, quien había caído a los pocos segundos de que sus insectos fueran destruidos por un jutsu de fuego, en pie permanecían Nami, Sasuke y ella misma, en este momento no podía evitar desear huir o gritar a Naruto-kun que acudiera en su rescate pero de nada serviría, ese sujeto era sumamente poderoso, sin duda antes de que el rubio llegara estarían muertos.

Activó su Dojutsu con la esperanza de encontrar un punto débil en él, pero su chakra era tan asqueroso que le produjo nauseas al verlo, era como si muchas personas se hubieran mezclado en uno solo, Orochimaru era, sin lugar a dudas, un verdadero monstruo.

-Hinata, atenta al frente- ordenó Sasuke mientras veía venir al hombre serpiente, su Dojutsu se esforzaba al máximo para intentar predecir el siguiente movimiento, hizo los sellos necesarios y lanzó su jutsu de bola de fuego, pero fue contrarrestado por una bola de agua que Orochimaru escupió, se maldijo, si no podía vencer a ese hombre entonces no tendría oportunidad contra Itachi.

De entre los árboles surgió una serpiente gigante, misma que se lanzó a por ellos en un intento de tragárselos de un bocado, Sasuke saltó para esquivarlo, pero Nami se quedó congelada, la peliblanca no dudaba en mostrar su temor, por suerte fue empujada en el último segundo por Hinata, la cual fue atrapada por las fauces del animal.

-¡Hinata!- gritó con desesperación, se arrepentía de todas las veces que la había ignorado, había subestimado la personalidad de ella y ahora lo entendía, no era que ella fuera rara sino que la peliblanca siempre se fijaba en lo superficial.

-Kaiten- se escuchó y la boca de la serpiente se expandió de forma anormal hasta que reventó lanzando sangre en varias direcciones y en el centro de la otrora cavidad bucal estaba Hinata, exhausta, pero sin daño aparente.

-Tú eres la más fuerte, serás la primera, luego tendré a Sasuke-kun para mí solo- dijo Orochimaru arrojando una incontable cantidad de serpientes de su boca, sin embargo una figura se interpuso entre los reptiles y la Hyuga.

-Arte de la melena furiosa del león- se escuchó y una dura cabellera blanca cubrió a Hinata, de la misma surgieron filosos pinchos de cabello que eliminaron las serpientes.

-kukuku digna hija de tu padre- habló Orochimaru haciendo un sello.

-¿Conoces a mi padre?- preguntó Nami deshaciendo el jutsu.

-Esta serpiente devorará dos pájaros de un solo mordisco, mira bien Sasuke-kun, si esta niña sobrevive podrás ver el poder al que accederás si vienes a mí- habló mientras su cuello se alargaba y mordía el cuello de la chica de cabello blanco.

-¡Maldito!- dijo Sasuke mientras se lanzaba hacia el pálido hombre, quien sin la menor dificultad detuvo su golpe.

-Será mejor que me vaya, siento un chakra que me podría dar problemas incluso a mí- dicho esto empujó a Sasuke y desapareció fundiéndose con el suelo.

A los pocos segundos aparecieron Naruto y Kyosuke exhausto mientras buscaba al enemigo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Kyosuke al verlos tan lastimados.

-Orochimaru- dijo con rabia Sasuke haciendo que los ANBU se tensaran.

-¿Qué les hizo?- cuestionó Naruto viendo a los chicos inconscientes.

-A Kiba-kun y Shino-kun los dejó fuera de combate, pero a Nami-san… a ella la mordió en el cuello- dijo Hinata con preocupación.

-¡No!- gritó Kyosuke mientras se acercaba a la peliblanca y la tomaba en brazos, al mirar el cuello vio tres tomoes concéntricos, señal inequívoca de que había sido marcada con el sello maldito, para su mala suerte su cuerpo estaba rechazando el jutsu.

-Tranquilo Kyosuke, se pondrá bien- habló Naruto poniendo una mano en su hombro, Sasuke y Hinata mientras trataban a Kiba y Shino respectivamente.

Repentinamente el cuerpo de Nami comenzó a sufrir una serie de convulsiones y a escupir sangre por la boca.

-Por favor Naruto-sama, sálvela, salve a mi hermanita- dijo el peliblanco con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kyosuke, quédate con ellos y escóltalos a la torre, ahí estaré para entrar junto con ustedes- dijo apresuradamente mientras realizaba una complicada serie de sellos- kai- dijo mientras se desataba unas tobilleras y retiraba sus guantes, sin tiempo para pensar en lo ligero que se sentía sin los pesos tomó a la peliblanca.

-Se lo suplico Naruto-sama…- pidió sin dejar de llorar- ella es todo lo que tengo.

-No permitiré que muera- prometió mientras expulsaba una gran cantidad de chakra color verde, misma que serviría para mantener estable a la chica hasta que encontrara atención médica- Hinata-chan ¿Hacia dónde está la torre?- cuestionó a lo que su novia activó su Dojutsu y señaló un camino- gracias, necesito que se alejen un poco.

Los chicos hicieron lo solicitado y de pronto Naruto desapareció de su vista, y una impresionante onda de choque se dejo sentir mientras que todos y cada uno de los árboles en la dirección que había señalado la chica eran derribados por la misma onda de choque.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó un anonadado Kiba.

-Creo… creo que fue Naruto corriendo a máxima velocidad- dijo Shino claramente sorprendido.

-En efecto, él es uno de los ninjas más rápidos del mundo, quizá sólo son superados por los usuarios de las 8 puertas, el Raikage y Yondaime Hokage- explicó Kyosuke mientras les daba una píldora de soldado a cada uno- debemos continuar.

-Aún nos falta medio día para llegar a la torre, quizá más considerando que debemos evitar a los demás equipos que vendrán a ver el camino que el dobe hizo- intervino Sasuke comenzando a caminar.

Veinte minutos después un extremadamente cansado Naruto llegaba a las puertas de la torre con la chica en brazos, le había costado mucho esfuerzo correr, esquivar, moldear chakra, liberarlo para abrirse paso y convertirlo en chakra curativo para mantener a Nami con vida, su reserva se estaba agotando y no podía usar el chakra del Kyubi pues era dañino para terceros.

-¡Alguien ayúdenme!- gritó sin dejar de liberar chakra.

-¿Quién eres?- cuestionó un ninja desde el altavoz.

-Soy Kitsune, de la división especial de supervisión para jóvenes promesas de la aldea de la hoja- explicó.

-Esa división no existe, te lo digo porque también soy ANBU- respondió el mismo ninja, seguramente estaban a punto de saltar contra él pensando que era un espía.

-¿Quién rayos está a cargo?- gritó a su vez el rubio mientras liberaba instinto asesino, si debía obligarlos a que abrieran lo haría.

-¿Naruto?- preguntó una voz femenina desde el interior.

-Anko, deja de perder el tiempo y abre la puta puerta de una vez, ¡es una orden directa!- gritó ante lo cual la chica de las serpientes abrió la puerta de inmediato y al ver el mal estado de ambos no pudo evitar cuestionar, pero la escueta respuesta que recibió el rubio la hizo congelarse en el acto "Orochimaru" dijo el rubio y eso bastó para que ella perdiera el control de su cuerpo.

Adentro del recinto los ninjas médicos intentaban a duras penas curar a la chica pero su cuerpo estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y la fiebre subía al mismo ritmo que era bajada, quizá más rápido.

-Necesito alguien capaz de realizar un jutsu de sellado, vayan por Kakashi Hatake, también necesito saber el tipo de sangre que tiene para realizar una transfusión completa, debemos limpiar su cuerpo del sello maldito y poner un sello secundario- ordenaba el rubio y ante su voz de autoridad nadie ponía resistencia pues había quedado claro que ese ANBU era de un rango superior incluso a Anko.

-Kitsune-sama, su sangre es de un tipo extremadamente raro, ni siquiera lo tenemos en el hospital de la aldea, no creo que haya un habitante que lo tenga- dijo un médico.

-Lo hay, pero tardará en llegar por lo menos seis horas- respondió Naruto pensando en Kyosuke, si eran hermanos sería natural que su sangre fuera compatible.

-Lamento informarle que para ese momento la paciente habrá muerto- replicó con mirada baja el mismo doctor.

-Entonces debemos hacer algo lo más pronto posible- dijo con desesperación, deseó poder haber terminado el jutsu de la velocidad sónica para poder ir y traer a Kyosuke, no se sentía con fuerzas para emprender otra carrera, encontrarlo y traerlo, además que tampoco quería dejar a Hinata y los demás a solas en el bosque con personas como Gaara y Orochimaru vagando por ahí.

Aún cuando el Kyubi le prestara su poder sabía que todos sus músculos estaban desgarrados y tomaría horas poder siquiera moverse, en palabras del Raikage correr a la máxima velocidad que su cuerpo permitía de forma repentina, es decir, sin un aumento gradual, era equivalente a haber abierto la quinta puerta durante más de una hora. El estrés físico era simplemente sobrehumano.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Si ella no recibe una transfusión de inmediato morirá, maldición- gritó con fastidio y desesperación mientras se jalaba el cabello al no tener respuesta, tampoco es que fuera posible que alguien le contestara y sin embargo así fue.

-Yo lo haré- dijo alguien a su espalda.

Fin capítulo 11.

Hola pues primero que nada gracias por leer y sé que este capítulo ha decepcionado a casi todos por el intento de pelea que puse, prometo compensarlo en el futuro.

Por ahora he revelado un poco sobre la historia de Nami, mi segunda OC, después de Mikoto-chan de Rokudaime Hokage, pues Nami tendrá un gran papel en el futuro del fic, sé que la mayoría suponen quién es Nami y quién es el último personaje, si no es así les dejaré las pistas para que lo deduzcan.

Orochimaru conoce al padre de Nami.

Kyosuke es hermano de ella ¿ella no sabe o finge no saberlo?

Nami tiene boleto para Kuro ANBU, recuerden las 7 condiciones, dichas en el cap donde parten del país de las olas ¿con cuántas cumple ella? Y NO, ella no es jinchuriki, ni su hermano lo es.

Si releen el capítulo verán algo que delata el posible pasado de ella, así como el cap donde hace su primera aparición.

Pues eso es todo por hoy y recuerden lo del review con 0

Y por cierto AY AY YAYAY CANTA Y NO LLORES, PORQUE CANTANDO SE ALEGRAN, CIELITO LINDO, LOS CORAZONES quienes son mexicanos sabrán la razón por la que hoy actualicé.


End file.
